Homecoming
by Lanche
Summary: Legolas returns home after the War of the Ring. How will his father react to Legolas’ decision to move to Ithilien?
1. Arrival

**_Summary – Legolas returns home after the War of the Ring. How will his father react to Legolas' decision to move to Ithilien?_**

_Disclaimer – I do not own anything and my apologies to J.R.R. Tolkien for using his characters._

_A/N – Reviews and constructive criticisms are appreciated_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1 - Arrival _

Legolas smiled as the familiar buildings and caves of his home in Eryn Lasgalen came into view. After being gone as one of the Nine Walkers for a year, he was happy to be home. And to see his family. It had been much too long.

All the Elves Legolas had seen since crossing the borders had greeted the prince warmly and it continued as he rode to the stable. He could not wait to see his father, brother and brother's family, but he had to take care of Arod first.

He swung down and was loosening the pack on Arod's back when he heard a familiar voice cry out, "Legolas!" He turned just in time to see his brother, Sorontor, before he was engulfed in a hug. They held tightly for each for a long moment before Sorontor released him and took a step back.

"Oh, Legolas! You are a sight for sore eyes. We have missed you. Especially Narcalimo."

"It is great to see you too, Sorontor. I cannot wait to see my nephew. Which I will as soon as I take care of Arod and see Father."

"Legolas, we have Elves here that can take care of your horse. You are no longer required to do so. Have you been lost in the wilderness so long that you forgot that?" his brother chided

The Walker smiled sheepishly. "I guess so, brother. I have gotten so used to doing everything myself – hunting, setting up camp, cooking, traveling, defending, fighting – that I forgot that I did not always used to do it all."

"Well, you can forget again now that you are home."

"That will be nice for a while."

An Elf from the stable greeted Legolas and walked up to Arod. Legolas placed a hand on the horse's head and to him to go with the other Elf. Arod snorted in agreement and the two left for the stables.

"Come! Father has been waiting anxiously for your arrival."

"Why is he not out here?"

"I am not sure he knows you have arrived. But anyways, he wants to greet you privately. He did not want anyone to see how glad he is you are back. It does not fit with his reputation as strict."

Legolas laughed. His father was very strict and proud, but loved his sons with a tenderness that surprised many who knew the king. "Lead the way, Sorontor. I am not sure I remember anymore."

Sorontor laughed and put his arm around Legolas' shoulder. Then he spoke seriously, "You do not know how much I missed you. And worried about you. When Lord Elrond sent the messenger to tell us you had joined a Fellowship to destroy the One Ring, we were shocked. Not shocked that you went, but more scared that we would never see you again."

He glanced at his brother and noticed for the first time the change in Legolas' eyes. While the Elf was still fair and beautiful, his eyes showed some of the challenges he had been through. No matter what Legolas would say, the quest obviously had been a most difficult one. Sorontor continued. "Father was proud that you went, but also angry. Even as we fought at Dol Guldor, I know Father prayed to the Valar every night for you. And thank them! You have returned!"

Before Legolas could respond, they had reached the door of the house. Prior to them opening the door, Narcalimo hurled through and hugged Legolas. "Legolas! I am so glad you are back! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Narcalimo!"

After a few moments, Sorontor spoke, "Narcalimo, let Legolas go. He cannot breathe." Reluctantly the young Elf released his uncle. Legolas smiled at him. "We will spend time together later, young one. First I need to greet Father."

"Will you sit by me at dinner? And tell me about what you have done?"

Sorontor noticed the quick shadow that darkened Legolas' eyes. It was gone almost before he had registered it. "Aye, I will sit by you at dinner. And I will tell you about some of my fellow Walkers." Narcalimo smiled.

"I cannot wait!" He quickly hugged his uncle again before heading past them, out of the house.

Once inside, Legolas was greeted by other members of the household and Melime, Sorontor's wife. Then he made his way to his father's study. Sorontor nodded at the door. "I will let you greet him privately. I will see you at dinner, brother." The two hugged again before the crown prince headed down the hall.

Legolas knocked on the door.

"Enter," came his father's familiar refrain.

He pushed the door open and took a step in. The king was standing at the window only half turned towards the door. The window looked away from the stable, so he didn't realize his son was home yet. He looked at the Elf entering and his eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Legolas!" In a couple of quick strides, he was around the desk and engulfed his son in the tightest hug yet. For several long moments, the two stood locked in the other's arms. Then reluctantly, Thranduil stepped back. He kept his hands on his son's shoulders as he looked into his eyes. He saw the same scars that Sorontor had. This quest had changed his son forever.

"Thank the Valar! You are home."

"It is great to be back."

"There is so much I want to say to you and I want to hear about the entire quest," Thranduil said. "But first, I just want to celebrate you being home."

"That sounds good," Legolas smiled.

"We will have a fun dinner tonight. Stories and songs to celebrate the return of Eryn Lasgalen's prince."

"I will enjoy that. And I like the new name," Legolas smiled, then sobered and continued. "I will tell you and Sorontor about the quest, but I would prefer not to tell anyone else the main story. Will you grant that?"

The king nodded. "Whatever you want, my son."

"Thank you."

"Now, let me go tell the cooks to prepare a feast while you bathe and rest. Then we will gather with Sorontor and his family and tell you about what trouble your nephew has gotten into while you were gone. Later is soon enough for serious conversations."

"Is Narcalimo still following in Sorontor's footsteps?"

"No, he now seems to be following your footsteps, which is much worse!"

Both Elves laughed. Thranduil hugged his son again before they left the room.

* * *


	2. Reflections

_Summary – Legolas returns home after the War of the Ring. How will his father react to Legolas' decision to move to Ithilien?_

_Disclaimer – I do not own anything and my apologies to J.R.R. Tolkien for using his characters._

_A/N – Reviews and constructive criticisms are appreciated!_

------------

Dinner was a light-hearted affair. Many Elves joined the royal family at the dinner table. All wanted to hear about Legolas' time as a Walker, but he deflected the questions, asking instead to hear about what had transpired in the forest while he was gone.

His family delighted in telling him of the escapades that Narcalimo had gotten into. Even though he was counted as an adult Elf, he was still very young, just over a century. He tried to defend his actions, which led to even more laughter. After dinner, the Elves went to a hall, where they sat around and told stories. After the demands grew too numerous to deflect, Legolas finally told a few stories about the other members of the Fellowship. Mainly the Hobbits and their curious antics. Several dignified Elves laughed harder than they had in centuries when the prince told the story of, finally, catching up with the Hobbits at Orthanc and their greeting.

After several hours, Legolas excused himself, pleading his tiredness. As he left, Thranduil stopped him.

"My son, you do not know how wonderful it is to have you home. I am glad to hear that your journey was not all trial and strife and you did manage to have some light moments. Unless you prefer otherwise, take tomorrow to visit your friends and enjoy your home. The following day is soon enough for serious talk."

"Thank you Father. I also am glad to be back. I would enjoy spending a day in the trees and visiting friends. I missed the forest while gone. I will have to tell you about Lothlorien and Fangorn, if I can. Both defy description."

"Go and sleep."

Legolas inclined his head and left. Once in his room, he lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He would tell his father and brother as much about his journey as he could, but there were some things he would never repeat. The terror of the Balrog in Moria. The fear of facing the Black Gate. And the sea-longing. He could not leave Middle-Earth yet. There still was too much to do. Too much his friend Estel needed from him. And how was he going to tell his father his promise to the new king of Gondor? Thranduil would not be happy.

---------

The next morning, Legolas rose early. He went down to the kitchen before anyone else was stirring. He had always been an early riser, but during the Fellowship he had learned to survive on even less sleep. Helping himself to some fruit from a bowl, he left the castle.

Eating as he walked, he first went to the stable to check on Arod. The horse nickered happily and raised his head to be scratched. After spending several minutes, Legolas chuckled. "Enjoy the rest, Arod. I will be back later." The prince walked out of the stable and walked to the gardens. He spent some time simply absorbing the joy he felt at being home.

Later in the morning, he went to visit several friends. He did not spend long with each, but exchanged greetings and brief stories of the recent times. He was saddened that so many Elves had perished in the fighting at Dol Guldor, but knew all had given their lives willingly to protect Arda. After lunch with his nephew and a few more visits, Legolas retreated to the trees. Even as he had walked through Fangorn Forest, his heart had cried for his home. He spent the afternoon simply sitting in a tree, absorbing the sights, smells and feelings of being home.

Eventually, his brother came to find him and brought him down for dinner. It was another joyful affair with many Elves at the table. Again, Legolas deflected most questions about his experiences. He did describe the crowning of Aragorn and his wedding to Arwen.

Before he left, Thranduil motioned to him and Sorontor. "Legolas, if you are willing, we would hear about your journey tomorrow. After breakfast?"

Legolas nodded. "Until then," he said and walked out. Despite using his tiredness as an excuse to leave, the Elf wasn't ready for bed. Instead he walked to the gardens. He dreaded telling his family about his experiences, but knew he had to tell them something. Pushing the thought aside, he simply sat, relaxed, and watched the moon for several hours.

-------

He rose early again, despite the late night. After breakfast out in the garden with Melime and Narcalimo, he rose and went to his father's study. The door was closed and he heard voices within, so he knocked.

"Enter," his father responded. Legolas opened the door and entered to find his brother already there.

"Good, you are here. Have a seat, my son."

Legolas sat in the chair indicated next to his brother. Their father faced them.

"It is so wonderful to have you home, Legolas," Thranduil said. "Everyone in Eryn Lasgalen missed you."

"Father, please." Legolas protested. "You keep saying that every time you see me."

"If you do not stop, his head will grow and his crown will not fit!" Sorontor laughed. The other two Elves joined him. When Sorontor had stopped laughing, he grinned at his brother. "You were missed – especially by a few Elf maidens." He winked.

Legolas smiled back. "And I missed a few of them." He paused. "Especially Melime…" he trailed off and gazed innocently at his brother.

"You missed my wife?"

"Of course. She was my friend long before she saw anything in you. And what she sees in you, I still do not know!"

"Watch it, brother." The words were said sternly, but the laughter in Sorontor's eyes and on his face belied the tone.

Thranduil smiled and then sighed. He had missed his sons' banter, but knew it had to be stopped or they could continue all day. "Enough! We did not meet to listen to you two argue with each other."

"But Father, you actually missed our arguing." Sorontor fixed a stare on the king. "I know you did. After all, you complained many times it was too quiet without Legolas."

Legolas raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I have trouble believing that."

Sorontor nodded as Thranduil smiled sheepishly. "It was too quiet without the two of you arguing with each other. But Narcalimo did his best to fill in the gap." The three Elves laughed again.

When the room was quiet again, Legolas shifted in his chair. He leaned forward to the water glass in front of him and took a long drink. After setting it down, he shifted again and took a deep breath. He pushed the chair back slightly so he could see both his father and brother at the same time.

"Before I start, I just need to say, parts of this tale will not be easy for me to tell. Parts I will not tell. No, Father," Legolas cut Thranduil off as he opened his mouth to speak. "There are things that I cannot repeat. I need your agreement, now, that you will not ask me for things I cannot speak of. I will try to tell you all I can, but I need your word."

Sorontor and Thranduil exchanged glances and then both nodded. "Your word," Legolas prompted.

The crown prince spoke hesitantly. "Was it really that bad?"

"Parts of it were."

"Then you have my word, Legolas. I will not ask for more than you want to share."

"You have my word as well my son. I do not wish to cause you more pain than what you have already experienced."

"Thank you." Legolas smiled slightly at both of them, before dropping his eyes to the carpet. He raised his head, and began with his arrival in Imladris. He spoke of the shame he felt when he found out what Gollum really was and the fact they had let him escape. He told how the Fellowship was chosen. He began to tell of their journey to the mountain.

When lunchtime arrived, the three Elves ate in the study and Legolas continued his tale. He spoke of the snowfall on Caradhras, and the decision to attempt Moria. It was hard for him to tell anything about Moria but he tried. He told about the fight with the Watcher in the Water, Balin's tomb, the cave troll, fighting goblins. He paused when he came to the Balrog. After having sat for so many hours, he got up and crossed to the window. Staring with unseeing eyes at the trees, he continued his tale.

"We were surrounded by goblins, no way out when suddenly they disappeared. We heard a noise, one more terrible than I ever had heard before. Mithrandir told us to run, and we did. Then after we crossed the bridge, he stood there. He faced it. He defeated it, but at the last second he fell also. Mithrandir was taken by a Balrog. We were crushed." He paused and then continued. "Aragorn somehow rallied the Hobbits and the rest of us and we escaped. He forced us to keep moving to the borders of Lothlorien. That was hard. Mithrandir was gone."

"But he lived. We heard that." Sorontor interrupted for the first time.

Legolas turned and looked at him. "He did. He came back stronger than before, but we did not know it for much longer." He shook his head slightly. "I care not to speak more of that time. Instead let me tell you about Lothlorien."

The Elf resumed his seat and gradually told them about the beauty of Lorien. He left out the part about being blindfolded as he was led to it, knowing his father's opinion of Dwarves. The elder Elf would have trouble seeing past that to the true friend Gimli had become. Legolas spoke of the beauty and wisdom of Galadriel, but left out her warning. He was not sure what either of the others would think that he persisted in the face of what he expected would be his death.

Evening had drawn when Legolas stopped. "Shall we continue tomorrow? This is a good place to stop. Tomorrow, I will tell you about the gifts Lady Galadriel bestowed upon us and our journey down Anduin and beyond."

Thranduil smiled. "Yes, leave us within the beauty of Lothlorien. I will dream of it tonight, I am sure."

"Legolas, you will have to tell Melime about Lorien. She will appreciate it."

"I will." Legolas nodded slightly and then stood. "I will see you both at dinner."

Once outside the study, Legolas quickly headed to his room. He needed some time to himself before heading to dinner. Telling about Moria had been even harder than he expected despite the fact he had given only the briefest of details.


	3. Stories

_Summary – Legolas returns home after the War of the Ring. How will his father react to Legolas' decision to move to Ithilien?_

DISCLAIMER: As stated before, I do not own the Lord of the Rings.

* * *

_CHAPTER 3 - Stories_

The following morning was a repeat. After breakfast, Legolas joined his father and brother in the study. He started the tale with the gifts that Galadriel had given them. Both were amazed, especially by her gift of three hairs to Gimli.

Legolas told of their travels down the river, the fight with orcs at Amon Hen, Boromir's death, Merry and Pippin being taken and then Frodo and Sam heading out on their own. He then had to explain their reasons for leaving the ring-bearer and chasing the other two. During the afternoon, he recounted the run over the Riddermark and the first greeting with the new king of Rohan.

"You threatened to kill him? Just because he was harsh with the Dwarf?" Thranduil asked, somewhat amazed.

Legolas chuckled. "Father, have you not absorbed what Gimli and I had been through together? No one - except me - had the right to threaten him! Well, Aragorn also."

Sorontor laughed. "And how did he respond?"

"Not well. Luckily Aragorn intervened and saved all of us."

"A Man keeping the peace. Maybe Gondor will succeed again." Thranduil joked.

Legolas smiled and nodded before continuing. The listeners gasped with horror when they heard about the supposed deaths of the Hobbits. They then gasped with shock upon the meeting with Mithrandir.

"I cannot believe that is how you met him. Typical Mithrandir to play games." Thranduil snorted.

"It was a surprise, but at least a welcome one." Legolas agreed.

He continued with the visit to Edoras, Gandalf's freeing of Théoden and then the battle of Helm's Deep. Both Elves laughed with Legolas as he confessed his feelings about the cave and the Dwarf's reaction.

"It was complete reversal. Everything I felt and experienced in Fangorn, he felt for the Glittering Caves. What he felt in the forest was my opinion of the caves."

"It is amazing that you can speak of the Dwarf with such fondness," Sorontor remarked. "How did it happen?"

"It was gradual. We disliked each other at first, but eventually and naturally realized that we had more in common than different. The hardest part was letting go of what our fathers' thought of each other. But we both realized that we did no disrespect by becoming friends." Legolas finished and looked at his father, asking subtly for confirmation.

"You respect both Gloin and me by being able to put aside our old differences. I could learn from you, Legolas." Thranduil spoke proudly.

"Thank you, Father. You have no idea how much that means to me." Legolas smiled and then sighed with tiredness.

"Tomorrow?" Sorontor questioned. The other two agreed.

------------

On the third day, the prince then continued his tale with the arrival of the sons of Elrond and the Dunedain. He spoke briefly about the Path of the Dead and the trip to Minas Tirith.

He spoke longer of the battle for the White City and the healing that Aragorn did afterward. His father and brother both recoiled with horror when he told of Aragorn's decision to ride on the Black Gate to help Frodo.

"You did what?" Thranduil jumped to his feet and glared at his younger son.

"Are you crazy?" Sorontor seconded.

"I survived and am here now. What are you so angry about?" Legolas countered.

"That is not the point! You had already fought in two major battles and many smaller. Did you not feel that purposefully searching out another was foolish?" the king returned.

"If there has ever been a battle that was not foolish it was this one. If we distracted Sauron, the One Ring could be destroyed. He would be destroyed. We have been fighting for this since the sun and moon rose, Father. How could you call this foolish?" Legolas stood and looked at his father.

Thranduil stared back at his son, speechless. Sorontor looked between the two. He realized that Legolas had a very valid point, but as his father, was shocked at the vehemence in Legolas' voice. There was no doubt; the quest had changed the prince. Before he never would have stood up so firmly to his father.

"Father, Legolas, sit down." Both Elves complied. "Legolas, we just were surprised to hear how the events unfolded. At all other points, the battles and struggles found you; you did not go willing searching for them. But you are right. That was a necessary battle. Thank the Valar you survived again."

"Thank you, brother. I did not go without concern or apprehension, but it had to be done. Let me just say, I felt throughout the quest that if my death could help Frodo's mission succeed, I would die willingly."

Silence reigned after Legolas' comment. Neither Elf could argue with the conviction in his voice. Thranduil stood up again and walked to his son. He pulled Legolas out of his chair and hugged him. For several moments, they stood thus. Then the king released the younger Elf and looked into his blue eyes.

"Legolas, I am so sorry, and proud. I had no idea what you would become involved in when I sent you to Imladris. If I could have protected you, I would have. But the more I listen, the more I realize, you were meant to go. I am so proud of the decisions you made and the role you played in saving Arda from Sauron. I cannot even express it. Legolas, my son, I thank you." Thranduil hugged his son again and then resumed his seat. Legolas remained standing, shocked by what his father had said.

"Father, I…"

"Stop, Legolas." Thranduil interrupted. "There is nothing for you to add or reply. I mean what I said."

Legolas could only nod and then sat down.

Sorontor cleared his throat. "Do you want to continue, Legolas? I am interested in finding out what happened at the Black Gate."

"I will continue." He then told of Aragorn dismissing those who did not want to go, seeing Frodo's mithril shirt, and then the explosion of Mount Doom.

Joyfully, he told of the reunion and the great feast at the crossroads.

By then, the three had eaten dinner in the study and darkness had fallen.

Thranduil stopped Legolas after hearing about the feast. "I know you are tired of talking, my son. But tomorrow we can hear of the crowning of Aragorn and your travels through Fangorn. That should finish the tale?"

"Yes, it will. And tomorrow will be a joyful tale compared to what has already transpired."

"Very well. Sleep well, my sons."

After bidding good night to his brother, Legolas left the palace and went into the garden. Tomorrow, he would have to tell Thranduil of his promise to Aragorn.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the next update. I've been updating quickly thus far, but… c'mon! I could use some reviews. Please? Pretty please with sugar on top? 


	4. Surprise!

_Summary – Legolas returns home after the War of the Ring. How will his father react to Legolas' decision to move to Ithilien?_

DISCLAIMER: As stated before, I do not own the Lord of the Rings.

Thanks to those of you who have reviewed!

* * *

CHAPTER 4 – Surprise!

The next morning, the sun dawned bright and clear. Legolas watched it rise through the trees and reflected how beautiful Eryn Lasgalen was. There were still dark parts to be found and fought against, but already the difference was remarkable. Legolas would miss his home, but knew that his promise to Aragorn was the right thing to do. Eventually his father would also see that, or so he hoped. But no matter what, Legolas would move to Ithilien. And he hoped it would be with his father's blessing and some of his friends.

"Legolas, are you still watching the sun rise? Have you not seen it rise every morning for centuries?" Narcalimo laughed as he walked across the garden to his uncle.

"Yes, I am watching it rise. But every sunrise is a little different, Narcalimo. There is something to be appreciated in each one. Always remember that."

Narcalimo frowned slightly at the serious tone that Legolas used. His parents thought he had not noticed the changes in his uncle, but he had. The fun-loving prince was gone. He had been replaced with someone, more serious was the best Narcalimo could come up with but that did not completely fit. His uncle had changed. While Narcalimo missed the old one, he realized he could learn more from this new mentor.

"I will remember, Legolas. If for some reason I ever do forget, you will be here to remind me!" Narcalimo smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"You must count on yourself, Narcalimo." Legolas paused and smiled slightly at his nephew. "If you will excuse me?"

Narcalimo nodded and then watched Legolas walk away. Puzzled he recalled the last words, "you must count on yourself." What did that mean? Was Legolas leaving Eryn Lasgalen? Was he dying? For a moment, Narcalimo thought about running after him and demanding an answer but resisted. He was simply overacting. Legolas meant nothing more than as an adult he had to make his own decisions. That was all, he decided, and tried to ignore the little voice of doubt in the back of his mind.

-------

As Legolas approached his father's study, he was joined by Sorontor. "This is a first. Normally you are here before me," Legolas commented.

"I had some other duties to attend to this morning."

Legolas regarded his brother closely. The elder Elf seemed to be hiding a secret, but a very happy one judging by his countenance.

"And they were?"

"Later, my brother." Sorontor knocked and then entered when bidden.

"Welcome again, my sons. Please sit."

The king watched as his sons settled themselves. Inwardly, he reflected on how much they looked alike yet, different. Sorontor looked more like his father, with darker blond hair and dark blue eyes. Legolas, other than the blond hair, had the refined features and bright blue eyes of his mother. Yet it was obvious they were brothers. Thranduil sighed slightly remembering his wife and her beautiful eyes.

"Father?" Legolas broke into his musings.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought for a moment. Shall we finish your tale today, Legolas?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes. If I remember properly, we had just finished the feast?"

"That is it. Please continue."

So Legolas did. He related the crowning of Aragorn, Faramir becoming Prince of Ithilien, then the joyous reunion of Aragorn and Arwen and their wedding and King Theoden's burial. He then told of the separating of the Fellowship. He and Gimli kept their promise and traveled to the Glittering Caves and Fangorn together.

"I tried to see what Gimli saw in the caves, but truly, I could not. They are cold, dark and depressing to me. However, in Fangorn, he felt the similar. The trees shut him out. We will both keep trying, though, and will see each often." Legolas paused before continuing. "Gimli is going to take some of his kin and move into Aglarond. He already has promised Aragorn that they will create new gates for Minas Tirith. Of mithril and steel!"

"Unbelievable. That is quite a gift." Thranduil said.

"It is. But Gimli feels he can do no less for Aragorn and the people of Gondor."

"Remarkable. Almost as remarkable as the fact that you lived through everything. All of you, except Boromir. It is nearly unbelievable," Sorontor commented.

"The Valar supported us. That is the only reason I can give," Legolas replied.

"And your journey after you left Gimli? There were no problems there?" the king queried.

"None of note."

Thranduil and Sorontor exchanged glances. The comment was typical Legolas.

"At the risk of becoming repetitive, I must say again, I am so glad you are home, Legolas. Nothing could make me happier," Thranduil smiled at his son. Legolas smiled back while inwardly wincing. He had to tell Thranduil, now, but as he opened his mouth, Sorontor spoke.

"Not to contradict you father, but I believe you actually could be happier." He paused, a cheerful smile on his face. "Melime told me this morning that we will be parents again."

Both Legolas and Thranduil stared at Sorontor for a moment before breaking into huge smiles. Legolas jumped out and pulled his brother into a hug. Thranduil quickly joined them.

After they separated, Legolas said, "Oh, brother, this is great news. I am so happy for you both."

"I second that. Having another grandchild will be wonderful. Have you told Narcalimo yet?"

"We are going to tell him as soon as we are done here. I want to be there. So neither of you can say anything yet!" Sorontor replied.

"Of course not, brother. But we will be ready to celebrate with all of you once he has heard!"

"Definitely." The elder prince nodded his agreement.

"Another grandchild. You were right, Sorontor. You could make me happier than I was." Thranduil stopped and smiled. "It would be wonderful if it was a girl. We have not had a maiden other than Melime in the family since your mother passed into the Halls of Mandos."

The brothers nodded. "Aye, a niece would be wonderful," Legolas seconded.

"As long as I do not have to do her hair!" Sorontor laughed.

The three exchanged hugs again and then left the study with promises for a merry celebration at dinner.

Legolas walked to the stables and quickly brushed Arod. He had not ridden since his arrival and needed the break. After riding for a while, he pulled Arod to a stop in one of his favorite clearings. He dismounted and walked around, thinking. He still had to tell his father, but did not want to ruin the joy of Melime's news. Next week was early enough, he decided. Decision made, he remounted and turned towards home. He did not want to be late for dinner. This was an occasion to celebrate!


	5. Secrets

_Summary – Legolas returns home after the War of the Ring. How will his father react to Legolas' decision to move to Ithilien?_

DISCLAIMER: As stated before, I do not own the Lord of the Rings.

* * *

_Chapter 5 – Secrets_

The atmosphere at dinner was festive, led by Narcalimo. Everyone in the palace said they knew exactly when he found out because his joyful yell was so loud. Legolas participated completely, submerging his feeling of guilt for not being honest. For the next two days, he battled with himself. He could not bear to interrupt the joy, but knew the longer he delayed, the worse it would be. But yet, this would be the first elfling to be born since the shadow had been lifted from Eryn Lasgalen. All the Elves of the realm wanted to celebrate. Legolas could not disappoint them.

--------

It was the tenth day since Legolas had returned and five days since Sorontor and Melime had shared the news. Taking a break from the festivities, Legolas again rode Arod through the forest to his favorite clearing. While he was sitting in a tree, he heard the sound of a horse's hooves. Automatically, he grabbed his bow and fitted an arrow to it. He trained it in the direction of the sound and waited. Moments later, a horse broke into the clearing with Narcalimo on his back. Legolas tensed as the horse appeared and then relaxed as recognition dawned. Without putting the bow and arrow away, he jumped to the ground.

"Legolas! Are you going to shoot me?" Narcalimo was visibly startled by the bow and Legolas' sudden appearance.

"No. But you should be more careful. I did not know who was entering the clearing and needed to be prepared."

Narcalimo tensed at the reprimand, but then realized that his uncle was being honest. While he had not experience the same things, in Mirkwood or during the Fellowship, he knew that riding unannounced upon someone in the forest was not smart. "I apologize, uncle. I just wanted to speak with you and forgot to be alert and careful. It will not happen again."

Legolas nodded and put away his bow and arrow. "Dismount then, young one." As Narcalimo obeyed, Legolas continued, "What has brought you so far from the palace? Are you jealous of the attention your little brother or sister is getting already?" The teasing tone brought a smile to Narcalimo's lips.

"No, I am not. In fact, I am looking forward to the young one's arrival. It will be fun to have a younger sibling."

"One you can blame for accidents and noise?"

"Of course. Father has told me he used to do that to you."

Legolas laughed. "He did. But I also did it to him. And most of the time, we caused the noise and accidents together."

"Grandfather has said that. Truly I am looking forward to being a big brother. But, Legolas," he paused and looked seriously at his uncle, "can I be honest with you?"

Legolas sobered also responding to the change in his nephew's voice. "Always, Narcalimo."

"I know my parents, and many others, still think of me as a child. But I am not." He paused for a moment then continued. "I am not always the most aware or thoughtful, but I am learning."

"You are not a child, Narcalimo. You have fought well in the recent battles I was told and are showing more maturity every day. I have noticed a difference since my return."

"Thank you."

"But one thing you must understand. Parents always see their children as children. Father still sees me as an elfling. You just must accept this fact."

The brown-haired Elf smiled briefly. "I will try. But this is not really what I want to speak of."

"It is not?"

"No. What is bothering you, Legolas?"

The abrupt question took Legolas off guard and he stepped back. Puzzled, he asked, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Obviously, the quest changed you. Everyone has noticed. But something more is upsetting you. Something you do not want to talk about. What happened? I feel that if you would discuss it, it would not disturb you as much."

Legolas studied his nephew for a while, saying nothing. Narcalimo returned the gaze evenly, his dark blue eyes serious.

"Truly, you have grown up. I cannot believe you noticed. The Elf I knew when I left would not have."

Narcalimo nodded and then spoke. "I realize I do not have your experience or wisdom, Legolas, but I can listen. Talk to me. Ease your burden."

Legolas inwardly shook his head, amazed to hear such deep thoughts from his nephew. He would no longer think of him as "young one." But instead of answering, he walked to the other side of the clearing and stood looking into the forest for a few moments. Gradually he turned back and slowly made his way to Narcalimo. As he was crossing the clearing, he said quietly, "I will miss this forest greatly."

Narcalimo frowned as he heard the words, but did not speak. He was not sure if Legolas meant for him to hear or not and knew that he needed to let his uncle tell the tale in his own time.

Legolas motioned to the grass and sat. Narcalimo did the same facing him. Both horses grazed on the side of the clearing, paying no attention to the Elves. Legolas sighed. He knew the time had come to tell of his promise.

"You are right. There is something I have not said and it upsets me. But I have not wanted to disturb the joy of the household. Your little brother or sister is the first elfling to be born in Eryn Lasgalen. I have not wanted reality to intrude."

Narcalimo sat silently for a moment. His worst fear was coming true. Despite the way Legolas looked, he was dying.

"Alas, Legolas! How can you be dying now! You survived! You cannot!" Narcalimo burst out and then covered his face with hands.

Legolas sat stunned for a moment and then reacted, reaching out and pulling Narcalimo's hands down. Looking steadily into Narcalimo's eyes, which were filled with tears, he said, "I am not dying. I am not. Narcalimo, I am completely healthy."

It took a few moments before Narcalimo calmed down. He turned his hands to grab his uncle's firmly. "You are not dying?"

"I am not."

"But then, what is so bad? Why are you going to miss the forest?"

Legolas squeezed his nephew's hands and then released them. He sat back, looked to the side and then back at Narcalimo. "I promised Aragorn I would move to Ithilien to help rebuild it and Gondor."

Narcalimo stared at his uncle and then jumped to his feet. "You are moving to Gondor? You are leaving Eryn Lasgalen? That is all? You are upset about that? I thought you were dying!" By the end, he was yelling.

The Walker also got to his feet. "Narcalimo, calm down."

"No, I will not! I thought something horrible was happening to you. I was so worried. And you are just moving!"

Legolas shook his head and muttered quietly, "I have to admit, this was not the reaction I was expecting. I expected anger, not relief."

Narcalimo heard him and the words calmed him down, somewhat. Legolas took advantage of the silence to continue. "Just moving? I do not think that Thranduil will feel that way. Nor Sorontor or many others."

He began to walk around the clearing, still speaking, "Have you heard how many times Father has said that he is happy I am home? That he is so glad the family is back together? I dread telling him the truth."

Narcalimo spoke firmly, "Stop pacing, Legolas." Legolas obeyed and walked back to his nephew. "Sit down again."

After both were comfortable on the grass, Narcalimo continued. "I apologize for my reaction. I was dreading the worse. I am so glad that you are not dying." He smiled and Legolas returned it. "Now, Thranduil will not be happy that you are leaving Eryn Lasgalen. But as you have told me, you must make your own decisions as an adult. Grandfather will yell, carry on and ask if you are crazy. That is his way. But he also loves you and trusts you to make the right decision. I have seen this since you left on that errand to Lord Elrond's. He will support you. Maybe not at first, but he will."

"Thank you, Narcalimo. Hearing you say that makes me feel better. Everything you say is true. He will yell and be upset. But most of all, I want his blessing. I just do not know if he can give me that and that is why I have not said anything."

"By delaying, you are making it worse, Legolas. You must tell him."

"I will, tonight. I cannot delay any longer and should not have waited this long."

"Very good!" Narcalimo then shifted as if uncomfortable and asked, "But now I want to be selfish. Why did you promise this to Aragorn? I hate the thought of you leaving."

Legolas sighed again. How did he explain his reasoning? So much of it was belief and faith. "I saw everything Aragorn did to save Middle Earth. I saw so much destruction that Sauron and Saruman had caused along with orcs. We won this war, but evil men and creatures still exist. The fight is not over. I believe, no I know, that helping restore Ithilien will help restore Gondor and Middle Earth. I have to do it. For all of Arda. For Aragorn and Arwen and their children. For Eryn Lasgalen, for you, for the new elfling, for Hobbits and Dwarves, for all creatures. That is why I promised."

Narcalimo stared at Legolas when his uncle finished. "I am convinced Legolas. You speak truly. If you tell the same to Grandfather, he will also understand. Do not misunderstand me, he may not like it, but he will understand."

"Thank you, Narcalimo. Your confidence helps me. Now should we return and rejoin the happy house?"

"Yes, we should. And Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for trusting me."

"You earned it, Narcalimo. You have earned it."

As they rode back to the palace, Legolas hoped that his father would be as understanding as his nephew.

* * *

_A/N: Well, at least Legolas has told **someone**, finally!_

_I've been out of town for work for the past five days - hence the longer delay between chapters. But I'm back now.Thegood news is atleast the Avalanche made it to the second round of the NHLplayoffs while I was out of town. Yea!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Summary – Legolas returns home after the War of the Ring. How will his father react to Legolas' decision to move to Ithilien?_

DISCLAIMER: As stated before, I do not own the Lord of the Rings or much else of value.

* * *

CHAPTER 6 

After dinner, as the Elves were moving to the hall to tell stories, Legolas stopped Thranduil and Sorontor. "Can I see the two of you privately?"

They exchanged glances and then nodded. Sorontor stopped his wife and told her where he was going. She nodded and looked at Legolas. Something in her look gave him courage. He smiled back at her. She winked quickly and then walked away.

Once in the study, Legolas found it difficult to begin. The other two sat in their chairs and watched as Legolas paced around the study. He stopped numerous times and tried to begin but couldn't. Finally, he stopped in front of the window and stared out at the dark night briefly, before turning back to look at his family. He took a deep breath and said, "I am moving to Ithilien." He stopped there, unsure of how to continue and he unconsciously held his breath waiting for reaction.

Thranduil sat, stunned, speechless. Sorontor stared at his brother for a long moment. Then, after realizing his father was not going to speak, said, "You are what?"

Legolas let out the breath he had been holding. "I am moving to Ithilien." He actually felt relief now that he had told them. The secret was out. "I want to help Aragorn rebuild Gondor and Middle Earth."

"I have to admit this was not what I was expecting." Sorontor shifted in his chair. Thranduil had not moved. He was staring blankly at the top of his desk.

"You expected something? What?"

"I do not know what. I just could tell that there was something still, upsetting, you. I never thought you would leave Eryn Lasgalen. At least not permanently." Sorontor paused for a second, "Is this permanent?"

"Yes, it will be."

The brothers fell into an uneasy silence. Thranduil's reaction, or lack thereof, disturbed them both. Finally, Legolas ventured, "Father? Do you have anything to say?"

The king stirred and looked up from his desk. His dark gaze focused first on Sorontor, then Legolas who was still by the window. "What can I say? You have decided. Good night." He stood up and started for the door.

Legolas stared after him and then just as he reached the door called, "Father, stop!" Thranduil stopped, his hand on the door knob. "What?" The king's voice was low and harsh.

"That is it? 'You decided. Good night.' You do not want to know why or when or something?" Legolas' voice trembled slightly by the end of his question.

"No. Not particularly." Thranduil spoke to the door, not even turning to look. "You decided. Obviously my opinion and that of your family's does not matter." Before Legolas could respond, he opened the door and left, shutting it quietly behind him.

In the study, Legolas moved away from the window and sank into a chair facing his brother. He had feared his father's anger, but now realized that this silence, this disappointment was much worse. He stared at the floor and then started suddenly when Sorontor laid a hand on his shoulder. "Legolas? Are you alright?"

The younger prince raised his head and looked at his brother standing in front of him. "I was expecting anger and a fight. I was not expecting this reaction. What do I do?"

"Right now, nothing." Sorontor sighed deeply, leaving his hand on the Walker's shoulder. "I probably should not tell you this but Father reacted very similarly when word that you had gone on the quest was delivered. He is having trouble realizing you do not need his approval for everything you do." He looked around the room as if it would help him find the right words before continuing. "He does not have to give you permission. You can live anywhere you want. He does not like admitting that in addition to not liking the fact that you do not want to live here any more." Sorontor dropped his hand and took a step back.

"But I do want to live here!" Legolas stood up abruptly and glared at his brother. "I just cannot." He sat back down heavily, burying his face in his hands. "You are being very calm. I was also expecting more from you." His voice was muffled

"I mainly am relieved that you are not dying. That was my concern."

"Yours and Narcalimo's," Legolas said wryly lifting his head to gaze at his brother.

"Narcalimo? Does he know of this?"

"Yes, I told him today." Sorontor looked at Legolas questioningly so he continued. "He followed me into the forest and demanded to know what as bothering me. I told him. He also had thought I was dying. He is the one who told me I could not put off telling you any longer."

Sorontor laughed shakily. "Father is not the only one who has to realize that his children are growing up. I do too." He shook his head slightly. "At least I will have another one around soon!"

"And maybe it will be a daughter who will be better behaved than the last three boys in this house!" Legolas managed a small smile at the thought.

"A daughter, aye, that would be grand. But I do not think any child of mine will be behaved. Mother cursed me years ago saying my children would be just like me!" The crown prince grinned.

The brothers laughed, especially when Legolas added, "Aye, she said that to me also. Why do you think I have not married?"

Soon, though, the laughter subsided. Legolas looked at Sorontor and asked, "Seriously, what is your opinion of this? It matters a great deal to me."

Sorontor sighed deeply and paced around the room once. He ran his fingers through his hair as he walked. He stopped in front of Legolas and focused on the concerned face of his brother.

"Legolas, I will not try to sway you. You will be missed, but you would not make this decision lightly. I know your reasons must be valid. Truthfully, I would rather have you stay here, but if you feel your duty is elsewhere now, I will support you."

Legolas felt tears come to his eye as he stood and embraced his brother. "Thank you for your support. It is more than I deserve."

"No, it is not." Sorontor took a step back and placed his hands on Legolas' shoulders. He looked directly into Legolas' bright blue eyes. "You have seen more and done more to save Arda than any other Elf in Eryn Lasgalen. If you feel this is the right thing to do, it must be." Legolas started to speak but Sorontor shook his head to stop him. "This is true, Legolas. Do not argue. But I do have one question. Are you going to Ithilien alone? That will not be safe."

Legolas stepped back from his brother, shaking his head in the negative. "No, I will not. Galadriel is leaving for Valinor. Celeborn is staying but moving to East Lorien. All the Elves currently in Lorien will be invited to Ithilien, in addition to their other choices. Elladan and Elrohir will be staying in Imladris even though Elrond will leave with Galadriel. They promised to ask if any Elf from Imladris would like to move. And," he swallowed as if the words choked him, "I also wanted to ask if any Elf from here would like to go. Ithilien used to be a beautiful forest. Only Wood Elves can truly make it one again."

Sorontor nodded. "Father will not be pleased to lose any Elves, but I am sure some would like to go with you." He smiled slightly, "I am half tempted, but no. My place is here."

"Thank you, Sorontor. Your support means a great deal."

"Come, let us go tell Melime. I refuse to do that alone. She might make up for Father's silence."

Legolas paused just inside the door. "What about Father?"

Sorontor stopped and looked down the hallway before answering. "Give him some time. You will be able to talk to him soon and explain your reasons."

Legolas nodded. "Let us go find Melime."

---------

As Sorontor predicted, Melime was not happy with Legolas' decision, but after some arguing, she came to accept it.

"I cannot say I am surprised. Your friendship with Aragorn has always been special to you and now Gimli has entered your life. You would not be happy this far away from them, especially when they are busy rebuilding Middle Earth. You want to be part of that," Melime said.

Legolas looked at her, amazed. Her perception made him realize those facts clearly for the first time. "You are right. Consciously, I had not thought of that, but it is true. I would not be happy here, when my dear friends are working so hard to rebuild what has been destroyed. And I could help them." He grinned at her. "You are so smart, Melime. How did I ever let you get away?"

She grinned back saucily and then said, "I have no idea. Your loss, your brother's gain!"

The three laughed.

After more talk, Legolas left them and went to bed. He felt better than he had since arriving – he no longer was hiding the news about Ithilien from his family. He still hid the sea-longing, but knew that was something he could not tell them about until he was ready to sail for Valinor. That was a burden that was his alone.

Legolas felt he still had to talk to his father and explain his reasoning. This silence hurt too much. In the morning, after barely sleeping, he looked for his father, but could not find him. After lunch, he gave into Narcalimo's pleading and went to the archery range with him. Legolas hoped after the distraction he would be able to find his father and speak with him. For hours they shot. Legolas was impressed with Narcalimo's skill and complimented him often.

Late in the afternoon, Sorontor joined them. After some joking and challenges, the two princes began to chase each, like they had as elflings. Narcalimo followed and egged both on by turns. Near a large pond, Sorontor managed to trip Legolas who went flying into the water with a loud splash. As Sorontor and Narcalimo laughed, Legolas stood up and splashed them. As they protested, he dove under the water and swam quietly to a bank out of their sight. He quietly pulled himself out of the pond and snuck up behind the other two who were starting to be concerned at the long time Legolas had been under the water. With a loud yell, Legolas pushed Sorontor and Narcalimo into the water. Arms flailing they headed towards the pond. However, at the last second, the crown prince managed to get a hand on Legolas' armand pulled him in also.

The three Elves laughed again when they all surfaced.

"Very tricky, little brother," Sorontor chuckled. "I see you still do not play fair."

Legolas merely smirked and did not answer. The elder prince laughed again and splashed the other two. They quickly retaliated. After a while, they called a truce and agreed that it was time to get out of the water. Then, laughing and soaking wet, they headed to the palace to change.

As they entered, Thranduil was walking through. He stopped briefly and glanced at the three. "Sorontor, Narcalimo, change your attire at once. You are reflecting poorly on this house's name."

They stared at Thranduil for a second. Then Legolas said, "Father, it was my…" But before he could get any further, the king cut him off.

"I have spoken to my family. Not you." Thranduil then strode down the hall and out of sight, leaving three stunned, soaking wet Elves behind him.

TBC...

* * *

**Hmm, no physical torture involved, but I still believe this constitutes a cliffhanger. He he.**

**Is it evil of me to laugh at a cliff-hanger? Probably. **

**And it would be even more evil of me to threaten not to update unless I get lots of reviews? Without a doubt.**

**Am I that evil? -_smirks and quietly sneaks away-_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Summary: __Legolas returns home after the War of the Ring. How will his father react to Legolas' decision to move to Ithilien?_

_The usual disclosure still stands - I own nothing, and apologize to Mr. Tolkien for playing in his realm._

_And I won't make any threats about not updating without feedback this time, but I will say: I appreciate the reviews!_

* * *

Homecoming - Chapter 7 

Legolas dried off with the same distraction that he had since his father's stunning declaration. Standing in front of his closet, he reached in and pulled out clothes by rote. He had been numb since hearing "my family. Not you." He probably would still be standing inside the door, dripping wet, if his brother had not shaken him out of his shock. He told Legolas to bathe and change and then they would meet with Melime and Narcalimo to figure this out.

A knock disturbed Legolas and he called "Enter," then winced as it reminded him of his father. Never had he dreamed this would be his father's reaction!

Narcalimo entered and blocked someone else from entering. He then said, "He is dressed, Mother. You can come in." He moved out of the door as she shouldered past him. "I have seen Legolas naked before. It did not matter if he was now." Sorontor had followed her in, and none of the three males responded. "Well, so much for that joke," she said quietly. Then louder, "Legolas, come here and sit by me. You two sit also." The three followed her orders. As Meloime watched Legolas, she wondered if he was even aware of what he was doing.

"Legolas! Look at me! Pay attention!" she snapped. The harsh tone did more to make him alert than anything else. Tears filled his blue eyes.

"Why did he say that? I cannot believe…" he trailed off, the tears running freely down his cheeks. Melime pulled him into an embrace and stroked his hair as he cried. Sorontor and Narcalimo sat silently feeling Legolas' pain.

Once Legolas had regained control, Melime sat back from him and regarded him, sympathetically, yet sternly. "Legolas, he did not mean it."

"You did not see him, Melime. He did."

"Legolas, stop. He did not. He is hurting and lashed out in pain. He will regret his words later."

The Walker did not argue, but shook his head slightly.

Melime sighed. "Legolas, your father loves you deeply. There is nothing on Arda he loves more than you and your brother. He has spent several months worrying about you. Add to that, the fight to protect Mirkwood at Dol Guldor. He has been under a great deal of stress for a long time. We won at Dol Guldor. And then, we have word that you lived and are returning home. He allowed himself to start to think that everyone will be good again. Maybe even like it was in the days of Greenwood the Great."

She stopped to let her words sink in. Legolas continued to look hurt, but at least the numb look was gone. Sorontor looked torn between sympathy for Legolas and pain for his father. Narcalimo appeared concerned, and more, but Melime could not put a name to the other emotion. She switched her attention back to Legolas and continued.

"Thranduil suddenly has all these hopes for Mirkwood and the family. Then you arrived home. At first, it was his dreams come true, but soon he, and the rest of us, realized you are not the same Legolas that left on the errand to Imladris. The quest was more difficult than you have admitted."

"It is not that I want to keep things from you, any of you," Legolas included Sorontor and Narcalimo in his comment, "but there are things that I simply cannot talk about; things I saw, things I felt, things I did."

Sorontor spoke for the first time since entering. "Legolas, we know. Not what you experienced, but that there are things you cannot share. Do you remember when you first started telling Father and I? I asked if it was really that bad and you said yes. We believe you, Legolas. Father does, too. I think that is part of Melime's point."

She nodded. "It is. Thranduil's dream of Greenwood coming back was falling apart. No matter how he tried to deny it, things would not be perfect. You are too different. The fighting here changed all of us as well. But your father grabbed harder at his dream. Especially when we announced my pregnancy. Upon reflection, it would have been better to wait, but," Melime paused, "I thought you wanted to sail for Valinor. Maybe the baby would keep you in Middle Earth. I am selfish, Legolas. I did not, and still do not, want to lose you."

Legolas smiled faintly. "I love you also, Melime." He then tried for a lighter tone. "But luckily for Sorontor, I love you like a sister."

"Very lucky for me!" Sorontor agreed as Legolas and Melime exchanged an embrace.

As Legolas sat back, a shadow darkened his eyes. "I am not ready to leave for Valinor. There is still too much to be done to make Middle Earth safe." He shook his head as if to force the shadow from his eyes. "But what does that have to do with Father's reaction?"

"He felt he was losing his dream. He wanted everything to be perfect and peaceful. He did not want to admit there is still work to be done. I think that is the real reason behind his anger," Melime continued.

"What? I do not understand," Narcalimo spoke up from his spot on the floor.

"Thranduil wants to believe the battle is won and is over. We can live in peace. Everything will be like it was before your mother died and Mirkwood was named. When Legolas announced he was moving to Ithilien, it shattered Thranduil's dream. And it made him angry because he knew the dream was never real to start," Melime answered.

Narcalimo looked puzzled and then said, "So basically, you are saying that grandfather really is not mad at Legolas. He is mad at himself? For trying to ignore the truth?"

"Yes," Melime smiled at him.

"Does not make much sense to me," Narcalimo muttered.

"I understand your reasoning, but I am not sure I agree," Legolas said.

She shrugged, "I may be wrong, but I have known you and your family my entire life. I think I may have a better perspective on Thranduil than you."

"You have numerous times in my arguments with Father," Sorontor agreed.

"Well, all of this is good. When I think about, you are most likely right about why Father is so mad, but how does that help me talk to him?" Legolas asked.

"Right now, it does not. Give Father a some time to calm down. Stay quiet when you see him and stay busy. Visit your friends, go for rides. Father will speak with you eventually."

"Sorontor is right. And during those visits, you can see what friends want to go with you," Melime added.

"Do you think I still should ask other Elves given Father's reaction?"

"Yes," Sorontor and Melime said in unison. They then exchanged smiles. Legolas smiled wanly at their exchange. It was not uncommon for them to finish each other's thoughts or speak simultaneously.

"Well, it is time for this Elf to go to bed. My husband, are you coming?"

"Yes. Narcalimo, you should go also. Let Legolas get some rest."

"Do you not mean sleep?" Narcalimo asked as he stood up.

"I doubt he will sleep tonight," Sorontor said looking at his brother still sitting on the couch.

Melime placed a kiss on Legolas' cheek. "We will see you in the morning. Every thing will work out." He half smiled at her and then looked at Sorontor and Narcalimo standing by the door. "Thank you. All of you. I hope you are right." After they left, Legolas' smile faded. He sat in the chair staring into space throughout the night.

* * *

Legolas spent the next month trying not to brood on his father's continued silence. He instead worked on preparing for his departure to Ithilien. A few days after Legolas had told his family, it was common news among the residents of Eryn Lasgalen. 

All were shocked initially, but surprisingly most supported Legolas in his decision, even if they did not want to go with him. He was also pleasantly surprised by the number of Elves who expressed an interest in moving. At the end of the month, he received the best news he had since making his announcement as he lunched with two old friends, Lisse and Veryandil. They had married many years ago and had a young daughter, Yulian.

"Legolas, we have decided to go with you," Lisse said.

He stared at her in shock for a moment before looking at Veryandil for confirmation. He nodded. "We love Eryn Lasgalen, but this is a new opportunity for Elves. One that we have not had in an age. We want to be part of it."

Lisse added, "I love the forest here and it saddens me that the one in Ithilien was destroyed. I am not much of a fighter, but at least I can help the forest regrow. I can do that to show my love to Middle Earth."

"But what about Yulian? She is still very young," Legolas asked.

"Aye, she is, but we feel the reward is worth the risk. We do not make this decision lightly, Legolas. We have talked about nothing else since we heard the news," Veryandil said.

"We decided positively last night. That is why we asked you over today," Lisse smiled. "Plus, Ithilien will grow much better when it hears an elfling's laugh."

Legolas smiled back. "Very true. I just worry that she will be lonely. No other elflings and family."

"But she will not be. My sister and her husband with their son and another couple with their elfling are also coming. Both are a few years older than Yulian, but the three are good friends," Veryandil replied.

"Wonderful! I never hoped that any families with elflings would come. That is just wonderful!" Legolas exclaimed.

"When are we leaving?" Lisse asked.

Legolas sighed. He did not want leave until he talked to Thranduil but winter was fading quickly and they needed to travel in early spring. The Elves needed to be in Ithilien at the beginning of the growing season. They could delay no longer than another six weeks. "We will have a meeting in three nights with all who want to go. We will decide an exact date than, but it will be soon."

Veryandil and Lisse smiled. "We will tell everyone that we know who is interested. Where are we going to meet?"

Legolas thought for a bit, "The clearing just to the west of the gates at sunset."

When he left, Legolas felt extremely hopeful about the rebirth of Ithilien. His friends were coming with him!

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**_Homecoming _**

_Summary: __Legolas returns home after the War of the Ring. How will his father react to Legolas' decision to move to Ithilien?_

_The usual disclosure still stands - I own nothing, and apologize to Mr. Tolkien for playing in his realm._

_

* * *

Chapter 8  
_

Three days later, Legolas stood in the clearing as the sun dropped behind the trees. He set lanterns around the clearing to help everyone find their way. Soon Elves started arriving, mainly in ones and twos, with the three families comprising the biggest group. The prince looked around as everyone settled to the ground. He was happy to see so many ready to go to Ithilien. Then as he was ready to speak, he saw a shadow move under one of the trees. Unconsciously, his hand started for his bow, but before he had grabbed it, he realized the shadow was a brown-haired Elf. His nephew.

"Excuse me. We will begin in just a moment," Legolas spoke to the group and then walked over to his nephew.

"Narcalimo, what are you doing here?" he hissed, standing close to the younger Elf.

"There is a meeting for all Elves who want to move to Ithilien. I am here for it," he replied.

Legolas stared at his nephew, his mouth gaping open in shock. He wanted to go? The Walker shook his head, trying to comprehend.

"You cannot go."

"Why not? I am of age. And I want to."

Legolas stopped again. Glaring, "You may be of age, but you are young. You are about to have a new sibling and you are just going to leave?"

Narcalimo met the glare, his dark blue eyes defiant. "I am of age. After that it does not matter. I will miss my sibling, but I feel that this is the right thing to do Legolas. I have since you told me why you are going. Do you remember what you said? 'We won this war, but evil men and creatures still exist. The fight is not over. I believe, no I know, that helping restore Ithilien will help restore Gondor and Middle Earth. I have to do it. For all of Arda. For Aragorn and Arwen and their children. For Eryn Lasgalen, for you, for the new elfling, for Hobbits and Dwarves, for all creatures.' I remember. And at that moment, I knew I had to go. So I am." He crossed his arms and glared defiantly at his uncle.

Shocked, Legolas was speechless. He could not believe his nephew had remembered that so exactly and had taken it to heart. He turned away from the younger Elf to stare at the trees. He debated inwardly what to say next. He would love to have part of his family with him, but his brother and Melime. What would they say?

"What have your parents said?"

Narcalimo quailed and dropped his gaze. "I have not told them yet."

Legolas snorted. "Did you not learn anything about delaying from Thranduil's reaction?"

"I have hinted and questioned what they would think, but have not told them definitely."

Legolas sighed. "You are of age. But you must tell your parents, tonight, and if they forbid it, you cannot go." Narcalimo started to argue, but Legolas cut him off. "That is my final decision. If you are to come, you must take orders. That is my first one. Tell your parents. I will abide by their choice. You cannot come without their blessing."

Narcalimo nodded, "I understand."

Legolas reached out and placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder and squeezed slightly. "Now draw up to the circle and let us start this meeting." Narcalimo smiled and brushed past his uncle to sit down by the other Elves.

Legolas stood where he was until Narcalimo was seated. Then, as he walked to the center of the circle, Legolas swore to himself in Dwarvish. Gimli would have been shocked at his terms, and proud. Not only was Thranduil not speaking to him, now his brother and dear friend would be mad at him for Narcalimo's decision. However, Legolas knew it was not his place to tell Narcalimo he could not go.

When he reached the center, he was jolted out of his reverie by the expectant faces looking at him. Most were Elves his age or younger, more single than married but more married than he had dared hope for. Only three families with elflings, but that was three more than he had thought would come. All looked excited, most also had some apprehension apparent in their gaze. For the first time, the overwhelming reality and responsibility that his decision created crashed down on him. How was he going to lead all these Elves? How would he get them to Ithilien safely? How would… he stopped. He would face those questions later. Now he had to face his fellow Ithilien Elves.

"Friends!" he called. "Thank you for coming tonight. This is an important occasion – we are making our commitment to move to Ithilien and rebuild what evil has destroyed. This will not be an easy task, but it is one I feel is necessary to protect Arda. We are not doing this just for ourselves. We are doing this for our elflings, born and unborn, we are doing this for Men, Dwarves and Hobbits. For all good creatures." He stopped and turned, facing a different portion of the circle.

"I will not lie to you. We will have to fight to protect our land. We will have to have courage. We will have to live with Men and work with Dwarves. Some of us may die in this undertaking." He turned another quarter, ignoring the few scattered gasps at his last words. "But if Gondor does not regain its strength - which requires help from a strong Ithilien - then strife and war will come to Eryn Lasgalen again. I go to protect my home, both this one and my future one."

He turned towards the final group. "If any of you do not fully believe in coming, please do not. You can leave now or withdraw quietly after this meeting. I will not mind. But, once tomorrow is over, you are committed. Be sure. This undertaking will take everything we have."

Legolas stopped. He wanted to give his words a few moments to be registered and allow any Elves to leave who wanted to. Several Elves were speaking animatedly to their friends while others sat silently, considering Legolas' words. Eventually silence reigned. No Elf had left. He was surprised, but upon further reflection that they would pull out after the meeting rather than in front of others.

"Now, we need to discuss details. The road to Ithilien is dangerous. Therefore, we must travel quickly, and hence, lightly. Everyone will ride a horse. You will be expected to carry twice as much lembas as you need for the journey on your horse, along with spare clothing and your weapons."

He continued to turn to different parts of the circle as he spoke and also noticed the elflings leave the circle and begin to play a game by themselves.

"We will have a few wagons with medical supplies and tools along with a few mementos, extra clothing and household items. You can bring a few of each, but this trip is not the time to burden yourselves. Speed is our goal, not comfort."

An Elf stood and Legolas gave him permission to speak. "How will we build shelters in Ithilien if we do not have supplies?"

"We will pick those supplies up in Minas Tirith." The Elf nodded and sat down.

Another Elf stood. "Will we have food besides lembas?"

Legolas smiled at her. He could happily never eat lembas again after the Fellowship, but knew its value. "We will start off with other foods, but the journey is long. We will hunt as we can, but game may be scarce. Lembas will be our main food."

The questions continued. Most were trivial – how can I leave most of my belongings – but some expressed valid points. Finally Veryandil stood, "When are we leaving? And when do those Elves who do not have horses meet theirs?"

Legolas chuckled inwardly. Trust Veryandil to get to the heart of the matter. "In reverse order, those without horses let me know within the next two days. Once I find out how many we need, I will match riders and mounts."

He took a deep breath. This part was not going to go over well.

"We leave five weeks from today at dawn."

Startled gasps and exclamations met this announcement.

A voice called out, "Five weeks! Why so soon?"

Legolas held up a hand and silence fell. "It is a long journey. If we are going to get there early enough to make a difference this year, we must leave soon."

He heard grumbling, but no one objected.

"A couple of final things. Over the next weeks, in addition to packing and saying farewell, be sure to ride every day as well as practice your archery and sword skills. Our, all of our," he stressed, "survival depends on everyone being at the top of their skill."

"Second, I will talk to each of you individually about any extra tasks I will assign. As well as how we will take shifts guarding while traveling and when we reach Ithilien."

"Finally, we will meet again at sunset in three weeks to answer any questions or problems that have arisen. In between, I am always available. Please do not hesitate to ask."

"Good night," Legolas dismissed the meeting with a smile and a slight bow.

Some Elves remained seated talking to their neighbor while others stood and either headed towards the gate or to talk to Legolas.

Suddenly a scream pierced the air. "Yulian!" Lisse yelled before it had faded.

The two other elflings cold be heard yelling as well. Legolas had his bow drawn and an arrow strung as he dashed towards the screams. No other Elf had reacted as quickly. Breaking through the circle, Legolas saw Yulian being carried into the forest by a spider. Her two friends were throwing rocks at it, but the small missiles did not faze the beast.

Legolas stopped and fired. The spider was holding the elfling with its pincers, protecting the vulnerable eyes and mouth. His first arrow grazed the spider's side. It started backing quicker and Legolas fired again. This one hit the other side, embedding into a leg joint.

The spider dropped Yulian and screamed in pain. Legolas smiled grimly as he saw that his plan worked. Now with its eyes and mouth clear, Legolas fired two more arrows in quick succession. The first struck an eye and the second buried itself in the spider's throat. It gave another strangled scream and toppled.

Legolas sprinted to Yulian, and picked her up, maintaining a hold on his bow. She was shaking but otherwise seemed to have escaped major injury. The spider was dead. Legolas began walking back to the other Elves who were just finally moving towards him. The parents hurried to their children. The other two elflings were not hurt, just scared.

Veryandil pulled Yulian from Legolas' arms and hugged her tightly. Lisse hugged Legolas and kept saying, "Thank you. Thank you." Eventually she released him and went to her daughter. Veryandil came to the prince and hugged him also. "Thank you, my friend." He stepped back. "I have never seen anyone move so fast. I could not. I was stunned and could not move. Thank you. You saved my daughter."

Legolas shook his head, aware of many eyes on him. "I did what any Elf would have done. I am simply more used to surprise attacks than the rest of you." He smiled wryly at that thought and then looked at the elflings. "Are any of you hurt?"

The two older ones shook their heads and answered, "No, Prince Legolas."

Yulian smiled from between her parents. "Only a few scratches, my Lord. Thank you."

"That is good news indeed." He addressed the two boys. "You did an excellent job fighting the spider with the rocks. I am very proud of you." Both stood tall and beamed. Legolas looked at the rest of the group around him. "Now, let us return to the safety of the gates. As we have just seen, dark things still exist in the forest. Please remember to speak with me if you do not want to go or need a horse. Good night again."

The other Elves bided Legolas good night and went in. The families were secure in the middle of the group. Legolas stood where he was and watched everyone else. He wanted to make sure there were no more attacks. Narcalimo came and stood beside him. He watched silently as Legolas went to the spider and pulled out his arrows. He cleaned them off and replaced them in his quiver. He put his bow on his back and then motioned to Narcalimo to help pick up the lanterns.

Legolas gathered some wood that had fallen from the trees and placed it around the spider. With care, he dribbled oil from one lantern onto the creature and wood. He then used a small twig to catch a spark from the lantern and lit the pile. After they burned the spider and extinguished the fire, Legolas put an arm around his nephew's shoulders and steered him towards the gates.

"Are you sure you still want to go?" he asked as they walked.

"Even more so."

Legolas interrupted him before he could continue. "First, you must realize that you will have to follow orders, stand guard and do many other chores. As the youngest adult Elf going, you will be assigned the worst duties."

Narcalimo stopped and watched the gates close behind them before turning to his uncle. "I understand and agree." He paused and then continued, "I am more committed to going now. Legolas, you were shooting before any of us had moved. And most of the Elves present have fought in wars, so it is not like we all were green and inexperienced. You are the best to lead us. If there was any doubt in anyone's mind, it is gone. We respect you and admire your abilities. All there will go now."

Legolas looked at his nephew, his puzzlement showing clearly in his blue eyes. "Why? Why did slaying the spider make a difference?"

Narcalimo began to walk again towards the cave they both lived in and Legolas fell in step. The younger Elf pondered hs words before speaking.

"It was not just slaying the spider. It was the way you did it. So quickly, competently and calmly. You obviously experienced a lot during the quest to be able to react so quickly. Things must be bad in Middle Earth indeed. Plus, as you said, dark things still exist, here and elsewhere. We all want to help fix that now."

The prince shook his blonde head. "I am not sure I understand that reasoning, but so be it. Now go talk to your parents."

"I will. Will you please come to their rooms after I have had time to tell them?"

"Yes, but I will give you an hour at least."

Narcalimo nodded and preceded his uncle into the house.

* * *

_A/N: Hmm, how will the brother and friend react? You'll have to wait until next time to find out._


	9. Chapter 9

_**HOMECOMING**__  
_

_Standard disclaimers apply. I own nothing except maybe a few characters I created. But you wouldn't want them anyways. They have behavior issues._

_**  
** _

* * *

Chapter 9 

Legolas stood outside of the suite of rooms his brother occupied with his wife and son. The agreed upon hour had expired and Legolas found himself staring at the door, afraid to knock. What was their reaction going to be? Would he help Aragorn at the cost of his family? He shook his head. He had to find out. He reached out to knock, but before he could the door was pulled open.

"Legolas! You are here. I was about to come and find you," Narcalimo said. "Please come in." His face gave away nothing so Legolas entered, unsure of what reception he would receive. He looked around the sitting area. Sorontor stood with his back to the room staring out a window. Melime was sitting on a chair, tears running down her cheeks. Her dark hair was tumbled as if she had run her hands through it many times. Legolas stopped just inside the door, barely out of the way as Narcalimo shut the door.

"I told them of my decision, Legolas," Narcalimo informed him. Legolas looked at him and then back at his parents. Sorontor turned around slowly.

"Why do you have to do this, Legolas? Was it not enough that you went on the quest? That caused enough distress. Now you have to tear the family apart?" Sorontor's tone was harsh and he glared at his brother, his dark blue eyes sparking with anger.

Legolas sighed and crossed towards Sorontor. He stopped several feet away, where he could see both Sorontor and Melime.

"I am truly sorry, Sorontor, Melime. I never dreamed that Narcalimo would want to go." He stopped and stared at the carpet before raising his head and continuing. "It never was my intention to hurt the family. I knew Thranduil would not be happy with my decision, but I did not think he would react as he did. I did not think that Narcalimo would want to go either."

He took a deep breath. "I would like to be able to say, 'never mind. I will not go' but I cannot. I have to go. I am not going because I want to, but because I need to." Legolas voice was firm and decisive. But then it dropped and held an apology, "I love you two very much and it grieves me to be the cause of your pain. But I must be. I leave in five weeks." Melime gasped and looked at him. "And unless you forbid him, Narcalimo is going with me."

"Five weeks? You are going that soon?" The tears fell faster and her voice broke.

Legolas felt his own heart break at those tears. "Yes, five weeks."

"Why so soon?" she managed to ask as Sorontor came to her and pulled her close.

"We need to be in Ithilien before the spring growing season truly starts. It is a long journey. Five weeks is the longest I can wait."

"Why? Why do you not wait for a year? Give everyone time to adjust to this idea? A year is not long." Sorontor's voice was not as harsh as it had been but was still full of anger.

"A year is not long for us, but for Men it is. For Aragorn and his new kingdom, at this point, a year is very long. I wish I could wait, but I cannot." Legolas spoke sincerely.

Melime looked up from her husband's arms. "Why do you have to take Narcalimo?"

"Mother, he is not taking me." Narcalimo crossed from the door and bent down in front of his mother and held one of her hands in both of his. "I feel the need to do this. You and Father love Eryn Lasgalen and are content here. I am not. I never have been. I have always wanted to see more of Middle Earth. This is my chance." He looked directly at his father and then gazed into his mother's brown eyes. "When Legolas spoke of the reason he had to go, it echoed in my heart. I finally found what I have been looking for."

No one spoke or moved for several moments after he had finished speaking. Then Melime looked at Sorontor. Wordlessly, they communicated. Finally, Melime placed her free hand on her son's shoulder.

"Your father and I need to discuss this. Please leave." Narcalimo nodded and kissed his mother's hand before standing. He looked at his father and then turned to leave. As Legolas followed him to the door, Melime called out, "Legolas, wait. We wish to speak more with you."

Narcalimo turned to look at his uncle who gave him a small smile and then closed the door behind him. The smile faded as he turned and looked the upset parents. They had separated and the look of Melime's face was foreboding.

"How dare you!" She exclaimed.

"What?" he asked.

"How dare you take my son away from me!" Melime was now getting angry.

Legolas took a deep breath. It would not be good for both of them to lose their temper. "I am not taking him. It is his choice."

"Oh, really? You propose this move and he is going. It fits my description of taking!"

"I am not forcing him against his will. He wants to go!" He was not doing well maintaining his temper.

"You could tell him no!"

Legolas slumped on the couch and buried his head into his hands. When he looked up the anguish on his face was evident even to Melime angry as she was.

"How? How can I tell him no? What reason? He is of age and he wants to go. He has agreed to follow orders, take his turn on guard and everything else I have asked of him. I have no reason to tell him no." Legolas looked between his brother and his friend. "Do you think I was happy to hear him say he wanted to go? I have already lost my father because of this move. Now I am in danger of losing my brother and my dear friend. If I could convince Narcalimo to stay, I would. But I cannot. I saw the look in his eye and I have heard the conviction in his voice. He is going whether we want him to or not." Legolas voice shook as he continued. "Please talk to him. Let him know you still love him no matter what his choice. Otherwise," he stopped unable to continue. He put his face back in his hands.

Melime and Sorontor exchanged looks and then walked over to Legolas. Much of their anger evaporated in the face of his honest and sincere pain. Neither wanted to add to the misery Thranduil had caused Legolas. They sat on opposite sides of him. Sorontor reached out and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Legolas, we are sorry. Sorry that we are blaming you for Narcalimo's decision. Especially when Father is still being," Sorontor broke off; he could not think of a proper term for his father's obstinacy.

"But you have to understand, Legolas. This is our son. Yes, he is an adult, but he still is so young. I am not ready to lose him. It is hard for me." Melime spoke quietly.

Legolas raised his head. The dry eyes spoke more of the pain he was in than tears could have.

"I understand."

Sorontor stood up and paced around the room. "We are not ready to give our blessing or even our permission yet. We need to discuss it first." He stopped and stared at his brother. "But, Legolas, I still wish this have never come up! Why did you ever become friends with a MAN!"

Legolas gave a wry smile. "I have asked myself that many times, Sorontor. Many times." Legolas hugged Melime and then stood up and hugged his brother. "Thank you for at least talking about Narcalimo's choice. I will leave you two now."

"Father will come around before you leave, Legolas." Sorontor said as the younger brother walked to the door.

Legolas stopped with his hand on the knob and slowly shook his head. "I am not sure anymore," he mumbled as he left.

* * *

The household was very quiet for the next few days. Sorontor and Melime remained withdrawn. During the past month, Legolas had spent as little time as he could in the house, but now he spent even less. After talking to all the Elves who did not have horses, he assigned spare ones to them. He would have to return many of these after the journey and buy new ones in Gondor or Rohan. He worked with Elves on the practice fields and answered more questions than he thought possible. 

He worked closely with his father's commander to make sure the horses would not be needed and that he could rearrange the guards so the ones going would not be missed. He also talked to the chief cook to make sure they had enough supplies for the journey. His father did not interrupt or forbid the other Elves from helping so they did so willingly.

The third day after the meeting, Narcalimo met Legolas as he walked in from the practice ring.

"Legolas, Mother and Father want to speak with us."

"Do you know what they are going to say?"

"No, I do not."

"Let me go bathe and change and then I will be there, Narcalimo."

"But they want to see us now."

Legolas smiled wryly. "I have spent the entire afternoon sparring. I am hot and filthy. It will not take me long."

Narcalimo sighed, but said, "Alright, but I will come with you."

"To make sure I do not take too long?" Legolas questioned with another smile.

"Yes."

Legolas led the way to his room and quickly bathed and changed. Narcalimo paced the entire time and kept up a steady stream of conversation. His nerves about his parents' decision were evident. Outside of the crown prince's rooms, Legolas turned to his nephew, "Quiet now. Let your parents say what they want."

Narcalimo nodded and took a deep breath. He knocked on the door.

Almost immediately, Sorontor opened the door. "Narcalimo, Legolas please come in."

They did so and stood a few feet inside the door. Melime was standing by the window. Sorontor walked past the other two and took his wife's hands in his. Together they faced their son.

"Narcalimo, we have decided you can go," Melime paused, "with our blessing."

Narcalimo stared at his parents for a moment before rushing to them and hugging them. After several more moments, he stepped back.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," he said.

Sorontor held up a hand to stop him. "Do not thank us too much, son. You have not chosen an easy path. Rebuilding Ithilien will not be easy. But since you truly want to, we will not stand in your way."

"I truly want to. Thank you," he said again.

Legolas had remained standing, quietly. He was so relieved to see Narcalimo's parents support him, but inwardly he was screaming, "Why, Father? Why could you not have seen this the way they do! Why?"

"Legolas," Melime's call forced him to shake his head to clear the internal voice. He forced a smile and stepped forward.

"Yes?"

"We are counting on you to keep an eye on our son. To try to keep him safe, make him work hard, and behave like an Eryn Lasgalen prince, even in Ithilien. Do you agree to do so?"

"I will do my best, Melime."

"And we except regular updates from both of you. You will send a courier with letters and news often?" Sorontor asked.

"We will. It may be less than once a year, but we will try for more often."

"Very good. Now, let us have dinner and discuss your plans. Tomorrow we will start to help in anyway we can," Melime said.

"Thank you, Melime, Sorontor. Your support of Narcalimo and me means more than I can say," Legolas told them.

Melime smiled and hugged him. "Come, let us eat."

Narcalimo offered his arm to his mother and the two headed into the dining room. Legolas started to follow, but Sorontor reached out and stopped him.

"Legolas, tomorrow I will talk to Father."

"Sorontor, you do not have to put yourself in the middle of this."

"I already am, by allowing Narcalimo to go. Someone has to talk to Father and make him see reason. He probably does now, but his pride will not let him admit it."

"Thank you, brother. I hope you are right," Legolas said softly.

"So do I," Sorontor replied grimly as he led Legolas to the dining room.

TBC…

* * *

_A/N: Yea for those two! At least they were smart enough to support Legolas. He he._

_This story is getting closer to the end - which is good because I've had some good ideas for a couple of other stories over the weekend. One LOTR and one not. Well, at least I think they're good ideas. Y'all will have to tell me what you think once they been posted. And that reminds me - as always feedback on this story is very appreciated!  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Homecoming **

_Summary - Legolas returns home after the War of the Ring. How will his father react to Legolas' decision to move to Ithilien?_

_Disclaimer – I do not own anything and my apologies to J.R.R. Tolkien for using his characters._

_Two chapters in one week? Wow!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 10

The following day, Legolas was on the practice range sparring with three other Elves when Sorontor joined them.

"May I have this fight alone?" he asked the other three. They said yes and backed away to watch.

Legolas stood calmly as Sorontor pushed his blond hair back behind his shoulders and pulled out his knives. His face was drawn tight with anger and the younger Elf briefly wondered what caused it. Then, Sorontor launched his attack. Legolas found himself fighting furiously not to give ground.

The other Elves watched first in amazement and then in horror at the ferocity of the fight. Neither prince was pulling their attack and it seemed that one would be seriously injured or killed.

Finally, Legolas pulled a move he had learned during the Fellowship from Aragorn. He dodged one of his brother's slashes and then head butted Sorontor. The older Elf stopped, thrown off balance and Legolas used that opportunity to knock the swords from his hands.

"Give?" he asked, panting from exertion.

"That was a dirty trick," was the reply.

"There are no dirty tricks when fighting orcs, Sorontor. Only tricks to aid in survival."

"Do I look like an orc?"

"No, but you seemed as angry as one. And those tricks need to practiced." Legolas gave his brother a smirk.

Sorontor wiped the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his tunic. "Give. You will not attack me if I pick up my knives?"

"As long as you sheath them."

"I will. I am too tired to do any more anyways."

The two Elves were quiet as they wiped their blades and sheathed them. Then Legolas put his arm around his brother's shoulder and steered him off the practice field. The gathered Elves parted to let them pass without comment. The display had been so impressive many felt awe at the skill of their princes.

Once they were out of earshot, Legolas turned and looked at his brother. "What had you so angry?" Sorontor looked around and motioned for Legolas to follow him. He did until they reached a stream. Sorontor sat down next to it and drank deeply. He also splashed his face and pushed back his dark blonde hair. Legolas followed his example and then looked at his brother. "Well?" he said.

Sorontor sighed. "Father. He is the reason I am so mad."

"What happened?"

"I spoke with him this morning. I told him Narcalimo was accompanying you and that he really should talk to you." Sorontor paused, the anger growing in his eyes.

"Obviously he did not take the news well," Legolas ventured into the silence.

"No. He said I was making a mistake letting my son go with a strange Elf." Sorontor stopped abruptly. "Oh, Legolas, I did not mean to repeat his words as such. I am sorry."

Legolas stood and turned his back on his brother. He stared in the forest without seeing the birds or trees. For several moments, neither said a thing and then Legolas asked, "What else did he say?"

"That he had no desire to talk to you. And now, he has no desire to talk to Narcalimo."

Legolas turned back and sat down again facing his brother. He shook his head. "Sorontor, what should I do?" He held up a hand to stop his brother and continued, "I have to go. That is not an option. But is there anything I can do to leave on better terms with Thranduil?"

"Talk to him."

"He does not want to talk to me. And you told me earlier to give him time."

"That was then. This is now. It is time to try something different."

"Talk to him. How?"

"Go to his study every day."

"He will not let me in."

"Then stand outside the door and talk."

"Talk to the door?"

"Yes."

"And what should I say to the door?"

"Tell the door and Father, who will be listening, why you have to go."

"Every day?"

"For the first few. If he does not open by then, tell him what your plans are for Ithilien. Tell him how it will help Eryn Lasgalen."

"He will enjoy hearing that," Legolas said wryly.

"He needs to hear why you are going. What you hope to accomplish."

"Fine. I will try. How long should I talk to the door each day?"

"I am not sure. Judge by how you feel." Sorontor paused. "Also, Legolas, let him know that you still love him and forgive him."

Legolas stared at his brother, disbelief etched on his face. "You want me to forgive him while he still will not admit I am his son?"

"Yes."

The Walker shook his head again. "I make no guarantees, Sorontor, but I will try. I do still love him. He is my father. But to forgive him? I am not sure I can do that until he at least has said something to me."

"Legolas, you have to let him know that you will accept his apology, no matter what form it comes in. Father is proud. It is not easy for him to apologize. You have to help him with that."

"Why do I have to be the one doing all the work here? He is the one who is wrong!" Legolas burst out angrily.

"He is wrong, but so are you. In Father's eyes and even still in mine. We do not want to you to go. I have agreed and am supporting you and Narcalimo, but I do not like it. You started this, you must finish it," Sorontor spoke sternly.

"Sorontor, I am sorry. I keep forgetting how hard this is on you also. I will do the work. Thank you for supporting me." His flash of anger was gone and he felt bad for snapping at his brother who was only trying to help.

"You are my brother. I can do no less." Sorontor stood and extended a hand. "Come, let us go in. Now is a good time to start trying to talk to Father."

Legolas let himself be helped up. "No time like the present." The wry tone did not escape Sorontor's notice but he ignored it as they walked towards the house.

-------

Legolas left his brother once they entered the house. After changing, he walked to his father's study. Outside the door, he took a deep breath and then knocked.

His father's familiar "Enter" did not answer, but Legolas heard footsteps from the room. The door opened slightly and Thranduil looked at his son. Without a word, he started to shut the door. Legolas reached out and blocked it with his hand.

"I would like to speak with you," he said.

"I have nothing to say to you," Thranduil responded. He pushed Legolas' hand off the door and shut it. Legolas gritted his teeth and glared at the door.

"Fine! Do not talk to me! But I have something to say to you! So I will say it out here and every Elf who walks by can hear it also!" He shouted at the door, angrier than he had been in centuries. Legolas took a step back and also took a deep breath. He had to try to remain calm. Once he felt his voice would be steadier, he started again.

"I am sorry you do not want to talk to me, but I would like to talk to you. So I will." He paused and then continued. "I am very sorry you do not want me to move to Ithilien, but I have to. There is such evil still present in Middle Earth. A strong Gondor is necessary for the good of all Middle Earth. And Gondor needs a healthy Ithilien. Once it was a beautiful forest. Only Wood Elves can make it beautiful again."

Legolas stopped, debated inwardly, and then continued. For a while, he spoke about the benefits of a strong Gondor and Ithilien and why he had to go.

He stopped again and said the hardest thing he had that day. "Father, I love you and hope to speak with you before I leave." Legolas placed a hand on the closed door as he spoke and then waited. When there was no response, he slumped his shoulders and walked away.

For the next week, Legolas continued to visit his father. He changed the time occasionally, but Thranduil refused to speak to him or after a few days, even open the door. However, Legolas knew the king heard him speak. Whether or not Thranduil truly listened was a different story. Legolas ended each visit by telling his father he loved him and wished to speak with him. It became harder every day.

To relieve his tension, he worked harder on the practice field and on preparations for departure. He drove himself ruthlessly and felt better for it. Things were coming together very well.

One day as he left the cave that housed the royal family and many others and headed to the practice field, he heard "Lord Legolas!" called by two young voices. He stopped and waited for the two boy elflings who were moving to Ithilien. When they reached him, they both saluted him with an arm across their chest. Legolas returned the salute and greeted them. "What did you want to speak to me about?" he asked.

"Lord Legolas, we know that we are young, but we wish to start learning the bow before we leave for Ithilien," Ondollo, the elder said.

"And our parents said you have to give permission before we can start," Alassello added.

The Walker looked at them, surprised. "You want to learn archery? Why?"

"On my last birthday, my parents told me I could start learning on my next. I will be 15 then. But that will be after reach Ithilien. I want to be more than just," Ondollo paused as he searched for the right word, "baggage on the trip. I know it will be years before I will be an excellent archer, but at least I can keep practicing and maybe help a little."

Legolas pondered silently. Alassello shifted and then began to speak. "Lord Legolas, that is not the only reason. I realize I am nearly two years from 15, but I also want to learn. When the spider took Yulian, it made me realize how unprotected I was and how helpless. You saved her and we," he glanced at Ondollo, "could not do anything to help. I do not want to feel that way again."

The prince looked at both intently. At first, they stood patiently but then began to fidget. Finally, Legolas spoke. "I will start to teach you, today if we can find bows," he held up a hand to their thanks. "But they are rules you must follow. First, you must learn when to fight and why," Legolas grinned privately to himself. He remembered Elrond's sons explaining similar rules to a young Estel when he first was taught the sword. "You must agree to practice everyday. If I, or your parents, decide you are not ready and you should wait, you will with no arguments. And most importantly, you cannot wear the bow while traveling."

The elflings exchanged glances and then nodded uncertainly. "Lord Legolas, if I may ask one question." Ondollo paused as Legolas said, "Yes?"

"Why can we not wear the bows while traveling?"

"Very simply – it makes you a target." The elflings looked puzzled so Legolas continued. "Valar willing, we will not have to fight on the road, but I do not think that will be the case. If you have a bow, the orcs or Men will aim for you. If you do not, there is a better chance of your escape."

Alassello swallowed and then spoke, "Escape? Why would we need to escape?"

"If we are overrun and lose the battle, you will need to fly for your lives."

Both elflings blanched. "That would not happen, would it?" Alassello's voice was not completely steady.

"There is always a chance. The road to Gondor is dangerous. Best to be prepared." Legolas spoke firmly. He did not like scaring these two, but felt it would help make them more obedient during the trip. And after having watched them and talking to their parents, he knew they had a problem with obedience. As did many elflings their age.

"We will agree not to wear the bows while we travel. But can we put them on our horses?" Ondollo asked.

Legolas smiled slightly. Ondollo reminded him of the bargaining he used to do as an elfling with his father. But thoughts of his father stopped the smile. "We will see. Come, let us head to the archery range and find bows for you."

Both elflings smiled and said, "Oh, thank you Lord Legolas. Thank you, thank you!" They did not even hear his "You are welcome," as they sped ahead of him to the archery range.

-------

Legolas' days were even fuller for the next two weeks. In addition to finalizing preparations, he spent time each day talking to his father's door, practicing on the sword field, and teaching the two boys. He would let another Elf take over their training once they left, but for now it helped keep him occupied. He spent most of his evenings alone. Often Melime invited him to join them for dinner and the evening. The few times he did, he realized that they needed time with their son before they left. So he would leave early. It became easier to just refuse the invitation altogether.

-------

The night of the planned meeting for the Ithilien Elves arrived. They met at the same clearing as before. All were excited now that the day of departure was getting close. The business was taken care of quickly and all agreed to bring their extra items to the stables starting the next morning. Legolas wanted to pack all the extra gear before hand.

No new questions arose and the meeting concluded quickly. This time the elflings had stayed closer to the circle this time, not wanting a repeat of the time before.

Legolas dismissed the meeting with a reminder that they would meet again three nights before departure.

TBC…

-------

_A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated. They help encourage the writer to continue! The squirrel in my head has a tendency to fall off its wheel without feeding from reviews :-)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Homecoming **

_Summary - Legolas returns home after the War of the Ring. How will his father react to Legolas' decision to move to Ithilien?_

_Disclaimer – I do not own anything and my apologies to J.R.R. Tolkien for using his characters._

_A/N: Thank you all my wonderful reviewers! Muchly appreciated. (The squirrel climbs off its wheel and bows its thanks: first to the north, then east, then south and finally west. It climbs back on the wheel and ponders which of the three different plots whirling around my head it wants to tackle next)._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 11

The following two weeks flew by. The night of the last meeting was held before Legolas had time to break through his father's defenses. He had continued to talk to his father everyday. Some days, he simply reminisced about early times with their mother or different things father and son had done together. No matter what he said, Thranduil continued to ignore Legolas. He did not answer the door, he would not even notice the younger Elf if they happened to meet somewhere.

Legolas hid the sadness he felt from the other Elves, but the thought of leaving Eryn Lasgalen without talking to his father hurt. He just did not think there was anything else to do. And, then, there was no longer any time.

The meeting was brief. Everything but what the Elves would carry on their horses was packed in the wagons. Most of the personal supplies were packed and just were waiting to be put on their mounts the morning they left.

"Spend the next two days with your family and friends. We will ride out at first light in three days. Be saddled, mounted and ready to go." Legolas instructed them. The meeting broke up.

As the Elves dispersed, Yulian walked up to Legolas.

"Lord Legolas," she said.

"Good evening, Yulian. How are you tonight?"

"I'm good." She stopped.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me?" Legolas encouragingly smiled at her.

"Yes there is." But now that she had his attention she seemed bashful.

"Go ahead."

She took a deep breath and then looked at the prince.

"I want to learn the bow like Ondollo and Alassello!" she said in a rush. "I know it's right before we leave, but I just found out that they were learning. I want to learn also!"

Legolas bit back a sigh and looked around. Her parents were standing near the gate talking to a couple of other Elves. He looked back at the elfling and saw the anticipation and nervousness in her gray eyes.

"Yulian," he began.

"You're going to say no aren't you?" she interrupted.

"I was going to ask what your parents' opinion of this was," he chided her gently.

She hung her head and scuffed the ground with a foot. Her dark hair fell forward and covered her face. "I have not asked them."

"Why not?"

"Because they will say no."

"So you thought you would go around them and ask me?"

The elfling blushed but met Legolas' eyes defiantly. "If you said yes, they cannot go against you," she said hopefully.

"Yulian," Legolas began again. "I am sorry, but you are too young."

"I'm not that much younger than Alassello! And he's learning!" she exclaimed.

"You are only 11. I am sorry, truly, but you will have to wait another three years."

"Why three? Alassello's learning now and he's only 13!"

"Young one, if you start learning in three years that will be earlier than most Eryn Lasgalen Elves."

"But…"

"No but's, Yulian. You asked and I have answered. You simply are too young to learn now."

Yulian sighed, but replied, "Thank you for talking to me, Lord Legolas. I wish the answer was different, but I will try to understand."

Legolas reached out and ruffled her dark hair. "You are a great elfling, Yulian. I am glad you are coming to Ithilien. And I look forward to teaching you the bow in three years. But do not ask before then or I will delay it even longer!" He smiled to take the sting out of his threat.

"Oh, thank you! I will be the best archer if you teach me! Three years is a long time to wait, but I will!" She saluted and then ran to catch up to her parents. Lisse talked to her for a moment and then looked across the clearing at Legolas. She smiled and waved before shepherding her daughter and husband in the gates.

Legolas looked around the deserted clearing and gathered the lamps. He headed in also.

-------

As Legolas moved inside the gates, Sorontor stepped out of the shadows.

"Legolas."

"Sorontor, what are you doing here?" Legolas asked surprised.

"I wanted to listen to you tonight. I have to say, I was very impressed with how you led the group. I was even more impressed with how you handled Yulian. That took fact and aplomb. Very good. You will be a great leader."

"Thank you, Sorontor." They hugged briefly and then Sorontor looked to the side. "There is someone else here to talk to you also."

Thranduil stepped out of the shadows. Legolas gasped, "Father?"

The king's face was impassive, betraying no anger or joy or any other emotion.

"Your brother dragged me out here to listen to your meeting." He stopped and an awkward silence filled the night air.

Finally, Legolas broke the tension. "I am glad you came," he paused. "I am sorry that I am talking some of your Elves with me. While they all are going willing, I ask for your forgiveness in taking them."

The Walker stopped again and an even thicker silence filled the air. Sorontor watched as Legolas' face went from hopeful to hesitant then resigned. Meanwhile, Thranduil looked at everything but his son. But he did not leave.

Legolas sighed and shifted as if preparing to leave. Sorontor reached out and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Wait a moment longer," he mouthed silently. Legolas glared briefly at his brother, then stared blankly into the distance, waiting. Sorontor stepped back and also waited.

The silence was hostile. Then, unexpectedly, it was broken by a low "no."

"What?" said a startled Legolas.

"No," Thranduil repeated. "I will not give you my forgiveness for taking some Eryn Lasgalen Elves to Ithilien."

Legolas and Sorontor stared at the king in disbelief.

"No," he said for the third time. "You have done nothing that requires forgiveness. All you have done is fight and plan for the improvement of Middle Earth." The king finally looked his youngest son in the eyes.

"You have been willing to lose your home, family and your life to protect stubborn, bullheaded Elves from evil. I cannot forgive you because you have done no wrong."

The brothers still stood motionless staring at their father, but Legolas' eyes showed hope once again.

Thranduil took a step forward and reached out his arms. Legolas took a step and they met halfway.

"My son," the king said as the two hugged.

Sorontor quietly wiped tears from his eyes as he watched. The lying he had done to get Thranduil here, then the cajoling and pleading to get him to stay was worth it. While he was still sad to be losing his son and brother to Ithilien, at least they would not leave while at odds with Thranduil.

Reluctantly Thranduil and Legolas broke apart. In a repeat of their first greeting after the quest, the king kept his hands on his son's shoulders and looked into his blue eyes.

"I am sorry that I have been such a fool, Legolas. Your words and actions make sense for the good of Arda, but I did not want to think so broadly. I only wanted to think of my family and my forest."

"But, my son, you are smarter than me. You see what has to be done for all of Middle Earth and you are doing it. I, now I can say, I commend you for your belief and actions, especially for preserving in the face of my opposition."

"Thank you, father." Legolas stepped forward and hugged him again.

As they headed back to the palace, Thranduil said, "I am sorry that it took me so long to come to my senses, Legolas." He looked at his elder son, "And I am grateful to you, Sorontor, for tricking me into coming to the meeting. I needed to see it." The elder son nodded his blond head in acknowledgement.

"Legolas, you will make a great leader of Elves in Ithilien," the king continued. "You are strong, but you do not forget the individual. You dealt with the elfling's question very well. I am proud of you. And your mother would be, too."

They had reached the entrance to their home as Thranduil spoke. Legolas turned towards him.

"Father, thank you. Your words mean so much to me. I can travel much easier knowing you support me. And," he continued in a much softer tone, "I miss mother, also. I look forward to the day we see her again on the shores of Valinor."

"That will be a happy day indeed," Thranduil echoed.

Sorontor smiled and nodded his agreement. Then he opened the door for his father and brother to pass through. He was so glad that Legolas was leaving in good stead with their father. It would make the parting bearable.

-------

The next day flew by quickly. Thranduil insisted on checking all of the preparations and packing. Several times Legolas had to remind himself that he wanted his father's involvement in this planning, originally.

But the Walker erupted when Thranduil said they needed to take several more wagons for belongings.

"No! Father, I have told you, repeatedly, we purposely are traveling light on this journey. We have enough weapons, food and clothing to see us through a year. Aragorn and Gondor will supply us with building materials and anything else we need to establish Ithilien. Next year, or later, we send some Elves back for more belongings."

"But why? Why not take everything now?"

Legolas bit back a sigh. "Because the road to Gondor is extremely dangerous still. The more we take, the longer we have to travel, the more at risk we will be. Speed matters."

"But what about when you come back for the rest? How will you protect it?"

"Maybe some Men of Gondor will travel. Or some more Elves will have joined us from Imladris or Lorien. I am not sure, but I do know it is not worth going slow now for the doubt in the future."

Thranduil looked at his son steadily and then nodded. "Fine, I will quit trying to make you take more. But I must tell you, I do not like the idea of Men from Gondor coming into my realm, even on an errand from you."

"That will be a last resort," Legolas promised.

Thranduil smiled, knowing Legolas would keep his word.

-------

That night, Eryn Lasgalen held a party. All Elves from the forest were there. Casks of wine were tapped and fires roasted succulent meats.

Goodbyes and best wishes were exchanged, some tearful, some joyful. Many Elves recited lays and sang songs. An undercurrent of sadness ran through the festivities. All the present knew Eryn Lasgalen would never be quite the same after some of its brethren moved.

Late in the night, Legolas was called upon to speak. He tried to refuse, but the clamor from the crowd was insistent.

He gave in with a smile and climbed upon a rock that has served as podium throughout the night.

"My fellow Elves, I thank you. For my Eryn Lasgalen brethren – your support and help have been invaluable. For those traveling with me to Ithilien, I applaud your courage and willingness to move. To those that stay, I will miss you and the forest of my home. Thank you again, and I bid you farewell. We leave at the sunrise tomorrow. Enjoy today."

He saluted the Elves and jumped down from the rock. He slowly made his way through the crowd, exchanging "good luck" and "good night" with everyone. His departure signaled the end of the party to the others and all began to head towards bed.

TBC…

* * *

_A/N: Woo hoo! Thranduil finally came around. Did I have you worried? I hope so grins evilly_

_ There will be one more chapter to wrap up some loose ends and then it's on to the next story._


	12. Chapter 12

**Homecoming **

_Summary - Legolas returns home after the War of the Ring. How will his father react to Legolas' decision to move to Ithilien?_

_Disclaimer – I do not own anything and my apologies to J.R.R. Tolkien for using his characters._

_This is it. The final chapter. Enjoy!_

_A/N 2: Sorry if the updated date messes you up. It's the same chapter but I fixed a couple of typos that were pointed out.  
_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 12

That morning, after the party and the day before departure, all the Elves slept late, save one. Legolas slept later than he normally did, but was still up before any other Elf. He did a last check, but there was nothing to be done. The wagons were packed. The horses were in a close pasture and the gear was ready.

Legolas decided to spend a portion of his last day at home in one of his favorite trees. He walked to it quickly, and swung himself into the branches. He settled comfortably on one of the mid-branches and closed his eyes. He listened to the sounds of the forest around him and breathed deeply of the air.

He felt better after letting the soul of Eryn Lasgalen surround him. The consistent sea-longing dimmed to a whisper in the corner of his mind. As attuned as he was to the forest, Legolas heard someone coming from a longer distance than he normally would have. As the Elf approached, the Walker recognized the sound of his father. The king walked sedately, giving Legolas time to accept his presence. When he reached the tree, he looked up, even though the branches hid the younger Elf.

"Legolas, I hope I am not intruding. May I join you?" Thranduil called.

"Of course, Father. Please come up."

The king quickly climbed the tree and sat on a branch near his son so they could see each other. Thranduil smiled as he settled himself.

"I am surprised to see you can still climb so quickly, father. I thought a king would not have time to practice his climbing skills," Legolas commented in a very mischievous tone.

"I could knock you from this tree if I had to, my son." Thranduil returned in mock seriousness.

Legolas glanced down. "Please do not. That would hurt." He tried to sound as if he was scared, but failed.

Both Elves laughed. The exchange removed any lingering tension between them.

For a long time, they sat in a companionable silence. Eventually Thranduil broke it.

"Legolas, I hate to ask, but I have to." He paused.

"What?"

"There is something else that is still disturbing you. Something that will not let your heart be at rest. I do not believe this is the reason, but if you have any doubts that I now support you fully, please tell me. I want you to believe me. As I believe in you."

"I believe you, Father. Truly."

"Thank you. So if I am not the reason for the sadness, what is? If it truly hurts you so much to leave Eryn Lasgalen, you do not have to. But, again, I do not think this is it."

Legolas met his father's gaze for a moment, then looked away. He looked down and sighed. He could not lie to his father, but did not want to cause him further pain.

He sighed again and spoke quietly, not looking at the king. "I saw the sea."

For a moment the king looked puzzled, then understanding dawned. "Oh, Legolas," he said quietly. He hesitated over his next words. "And the longing? You have it?"

Legolas nodded.

Thranduil shook his head as if denying the truth. "My son. Of all the other burdens to add to you."

The prince raised his head to look at his father. The words had surprised him.

"You always have been your mother's son. Loving the forest and caring for it. Fighting for it. You truly lived your Silvan self. The Sindarin side only surfaced when you had to fight for the forest. I believe that is part of the reason you are such a great fighter. It runs through the blood of my father."

"However, the last year, your Sindarin side has caused you nothing but grief. It caused you to go on the Fellowship and now has inflicted the sea-longing on you. I am sorry, my son."

Legolas smiled slightly at his father and reached out to take his hand.

"Do not be sorry, Father. For there is no one else I would rather be than myself. If that means I am divided in my heritage, that is fine."

Thranduil returned the smile, but then it faded as he asked. "I have never experienced the longing, but tales tell it is forceful. Do not think I want to see you go, but why have you not left?"

The prince withdrew his hand and looked off into the distance, while speaking. "There is still much left to do here. I cannot leave yet."

The king heard the sincere words and the unspoken message. Legolas would leave. Sooner rather than later as Elves reckoned time.

"Your promise to Aragorn?" he questioned softly.

"Yes and the desire to see part of Middle Earth restored to what it had been. And to see what Gimli can do in Aglarond. I cannot leave yet." Suddenly the Elf raised his head and pinned his father with a serious look. "You cannot tell anyone about the longing. Not Sorontor, no one."

Thranduil nodded. "I will not. But do you not think it will ease your burden to share it?"

"No, it will not. It will only make the hearts around mine heavier as they always wonder 'when?'"

"True. I confess I am wondering the same thing."

"Do not worry, Father. I will not leave soon."

Thranduil smiled at his son, "That makes good hearing." But inwardly, he wondered if his definition of not soon was the same as Legolas'.

-------

Soon after, the king of Eryn Lasgalen and lord of Ithilien went back to the palace. Other Elves were up and soon both found themselves busy with duties of their realms. They did not see each other again until late in the evening.

Legolas entered the palace to bathe before dinner and was walking past his father's study when Thranduil stopped him.

"Legolas, enter please."

The younger Elf walked into the study and regarded his father. His heart sang with joy at being allowed back in his father's study.

"I would like to have a quiet meal with you this evening, if that meets with your plans." Thranduil said.

"Quiet?" Legolas questioned, not understanding.

"Yes, no servers, no other Elves, just us. And, if they are willing, perhaps Sorontor, Melime and Narcalimo will join us for dessert."

Legolas smiled. "That would be very nice, father. Especially if we ate in the garden?"

Thranduil smiled back at his son. "Very nice indeed. That would be a wonderful place to eat. I will see you then after I have talked to Sorontor and you have changed?"

"Changed? What? You do not like what I am wearing?" Legolas laughed as he gestured at his outfit – dirty from a day of grooming horses and climbing trees.

"You can wear it if you want," Thranduil chuckled, "but I worry that you would end up eating quite a bit of straw and dirt along with the food."

"Aye, I would!" Legolas laughed harder. "I will bathe and change and see you shortly." He exited the room with quick steps.

Thranduil's laughter quickly ended as his son left the room. His smiled faded also, "Alas, Legolas, I will miss you," he whispered softly.

------

The two Elves enjoyed a quiet dinner in the garden. They talked about simple things, family, and friends. They recounted stories from when Legolas was an elfling and a young warrior. They toasted the lost members of their family and Legolas recounted some of his most pleasant memories of his mother.

A sliver of a moon rose and both Elves sat quietly watching it for a long time.

Then they heard a door open and Sorontor with his family walked out.

"It is a beautiful night," Melime commented softly.

"It is." Thranduil agreed.

The three newcomers sat down and for a while silence reigned as they enjoyed the night.

The silence was broken by a quiet sob. Melime had hidden her head behind her hands, but raised it when she felt the four set of eyes on her.

"I am sorry," she began, but Legolas stopped her.

"Melime, there is nothing to be sorry about. I, actually we all, understand. This is hard for you," he said. After he spoke, he walked to her and sat down next to her. He pulled Melime into his embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled wanly at the others.

"Can I blame my emotions on my pregnancy?"

The males smiled, and as one, said, "Yes!"

Melime laughed gently and sat up. "Well, I will try to control them for this evening. Our last night together should be a joyous as we can make it!"

"Agreed," Thranduil said. The king smiled mischievously as he glanced at his sons before looking back at Melime. "Luckily we have you in our family. You are excellent at making joyful occasions. I am so glad one of my sons was smart enough to marry you!"

Narcalimo laughed. "So am I!"

That started the others laughing again.

"Did you ever wonder, occasionally, what it would have been like if we had fallen in love and married?" Legolas looked at Melime.

"Sometimes, I used to - before I loved Sorontor. I did question why we could have so much fun together and not feel any love," she admitted.

"So did I. I wanted to love you, but it just did not happen. Eventually I figured out why. You were meant for a different Thranduilion," Legolas smiled.

"Of course, it took him quite a while to figure that out!" Melime teased her husband.

"Yes, it did. You were how many centuries when he finally woke up?" Legolas asked.

"However many I was, he always will be older. As you are, Legolas!" Melime responded, hitting Legolas softly on the arm. "But he was very slow. My parents had given up hope of me ever marrying!"

"Can I say anything in my self-defense?" Sorontor asked.

The two friends exchanged a glance and then replied, "No."

The garden rang with laughter. The conversation continued late into the night until Melime finally pleaded exhaustion. As they went in, Legolas stopped her before she turned off into her suite of rooms.

"Melime," he began.

She looked at him expectantly as the others left them alone.

"Thank you for allowing Narcalimo to go with your support. It means a great deal to both of us." Legolas paused but shook his head to silence her before continuing. "Also, I am so glad you will soon have another elfling. Eryn Lasgalen needs more. Finally, I know I have told you before, but it makes me so happy to see you and Sorontor together. Your love is evident to all and is wonderful to see."

He hugged her. After a few moments, she pulled back and looked at him. Tears were glistening in her brown eyes.

"Legolas, you are welcome. I love my son and know that he is with a very capable warrior and leader." She smiled. "And I will continue to hope and pray to the Valar that you find an Elf to love the way Sorontor and I love each other. You deserve it."

Legolas returned the smile. "And I will continue to tell you, that you can hope and pray, but do not meddle!"

They both chuckled at the old joke.

"I will not promise, but it will be hard since I will not be in Ithilien with you. But I will keep my eyes open around here," she teased.

Legolas shook his head and hugged her again. After he released her, he said, "One last thing, Melime. Please do not feel you need to see us off in the morning. In fact, I would rather you were not there. I do not want to see you cry. Or to say goodbye again." He stopped, knowing that sounded bad but could not think of any other way to say it.

Melime took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "I understand what you are trying to say, Legolas. I was not looking forward to being there. I would rather say goodbye to you privately and Narcalimo privately. I will take your advice."

She stepped forward and they hugged one last time. Both whispered, "Goodbye." Legolas felt tears coming to his eyes and reluctantly released her. He brushed his hand over her cheek which was wet with tears. She turned and walked away. Legolas watched until she had entered her rooms and then turned and made his way to his.

He allowed the tears to fall as he felt the sadness from saying goodbye to his dearest friend. Leaving may be the right thing to do, but it was not easy.

-------

Dawn was just beginning to color the sky when Legolas reached the stable. Other Elves were already there and Legolas exchanged greetings as he went to get Arod. The horse snorted happily, reacting to the excitement in the air. Legolas quickly put his packs on him. He led Arod outside and told him to stay close by but out of the way. Arod neighed and walked to the edge of the clearing.

Legolas helped other Elves get the horses hitched to the wagons. Soon the area was full with Elves preparing for departure. Luckily, there were no extra Elves around. It seemed that all had said their goodbyes the night before.

When the prince heard his name called, he looked up to see his father and brother standing near Arod. He walked over to them.

"Legolas," Sorontor said. "I will miss you. May the Valar keep you safe." They hugged fiercely for several long moments.

When Legolas stepped back, he noticed that Sorontor had tears in his eyes, as did he.

"Son," Thranduil said as he hugged Legolas. "Be well. Continue to be wise. I love you," the king said quietly in his son's ear. Legolas could not speak, he just held his father tighter. Eventually they broke apart. Legolas tried to smile, but could not. He swallowed and wiped the tears from his eyes.

He turned away and looked at the Elves gathered. They all appeared ready.

"Mount up. It is time for us to go," he called past the lump in his throat. There was a flurry of activity as the Elves obeyed. Legolas walked over to Arod and fluidly settled on his back.

He looked back and saw all the Elves mounted and in position. He raised an arm.

"To Ithilien!" he called. As he turned Arod towards the road, he looked at his father and brother again. This time, he smiled. They returned the smiles.

Legolas then turned away and rode towards his future.

-THE END-

* * *

_A/N: Well? What did you think? My squirrel loves reviews – they feed its energy to run around the wheel and create more!_


End file.
